


Serve and Protect With....?

by Traw



Category: Hawaii Five-O (1968)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-26 04:24:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 27,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3836992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traw/pseuds/Traw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Professional jealousy leaves Danny's life hanging in the balance. (Hawaii Five-O 1968)<br/>Co-written with Jan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The sight of the young sandy haired driver in the passing dark sedan bought a sneer to the HPD patrolman's face and his hands tightened in rage around the steering wheel as he mumbled curses under his breath. He didn't know just what McGarrett saw in that young upstart but one thing he knew - Williams had waltzed in and charmed the highest law enforcement officer on the islands and taken his promotion.

Only twenty-eight, Williams was too young and too inexperienced to be a member of the elite State police unit- Hawaii Five O. God, the young brat should have been still walking the beat but instead he had risen through the ranks at an incredible pace after joining HPD only a few short years before. Williams was nothing more than just a wet nosed college boy- far too big for his boots! The patrol officer shook his head in disgust, how Williams had managed to work his way into the good graces of a man like Steve McGarrett was beyond his understanding? 

He growled again. It had taken him thirty years of hardnosed police work and where was he? Not in the comfort of the Iolani Palace. No, instead he was still driving a patrol car, chasing doped up kids in stolen cars. The reason why? All because a young college upstart, just like Williams, had cried like a baby when he got a little rough with the arrest. 

He shook his head in disgust again as his thoughts returned to sandy haired detective. Williams had a lot to learn about real police work. If McGarrett wouldn’t teach him, then maybe he should. 

He glanced into his rear-view mirror. The Five-O car, the one he should rightfully have been driving, was now out of sight. 

Turning his attention back to the traffic, he made a silent pledge to himself - If the kid ever needed help then he could ask someone else. Williams didn't deserve his help or his respect - no matter what Duke had said! 

H50H50H50

Noticing the HPD patrol car and its driver, Danny could almost feel the heat of the other man's glare as they passed. He wasn't sure what the officer's problem was but whatever reason for the hostility the other man held against him it was starting to interfere with their work. 

Danny sighed and shook his head, uncertain of how to handle the situation. Only a member of the Hawaii Five O team for a couple of weeks, he had found settling in a difficult process. Uncertain of why McGarrett had chosen him over several more experienced and qualified officers, Danny felt a little out of his depth. Kono and Chin had made him feel welcome but the lead detective was a hard taskmaster. He grimaced as he remembered the fiery clash between McGarrett and himself in McGarrett's office over using Joyce as an undercover officer. "Episode Full Fathoms Five" He had been surprised that the argument had not landed him immediately back in HPD, walking a beat on Hotel Street. More than anything he wanted McGarrett's respect and the last thing he wanted was to be at odds with his boss. 

The trouble he had been having with Bradley was escalating. The HPD officer seemed to delight in causing him problems whenever they crossed paths, from insubordinate and derogatory remarks about his age, to disobeying a direct order a few days ago. Danny bit his lip as he turned onto Hotel Street. It had taken a lot of quick talking and cajoling to convince Duke not to bring the officer up on disciplinary charges. The HPD sergeant had not been happy that he had wanted to let the matter drop, and had insisted on talking to the patrolman himself. 

His musing was interrupted as the sudden crack of a rifle shot reverberated through the air and his side window exploded, showering him in glass. Hitting the brakes, Danny brought the car to a violent stop in the middle of the road as he pulled his gun free from it holster and scanned the area for signs of the gunman. A second shot shattered the windscreen and he flung himself down onto the seat as he grabbed the mic. He quickly depressed the button and yelled, "Central, Five 0 -2 Shots fired. Request immediate assistance- corner of Hotel and Iliki Streets.” He ducked lower as he waited for a response as more bullets slammed into the door of the car. 

He heard the dispatcher repeat his assistance request and waited tensely for help arrived. His heart began to beat faster as he heard the urgent request repeated again after only one unit responded with an eta of 10 minutes. Danny’s heart beat faster as he tried to flatten himself even more against the seat as another round of bullets slammed into the side of his car. Where was everybody? 

He frowned in confusion. He had passed Bradley's unit only a few moments ago- why wasn't he responding? He was sure he had not heard a radio call that might have had the officer caught up in some other case. Why wasn't he responding? 

More shots rained down on the car- this time from a different angle and Danny had to curl against the door in an effort not to be shot The sniper was moving- had him pinned down in no man's land. The calls of other units responding from directly from the station brought little comfort. They were too far away to help. 

The sniper's bullets were too close for comfort, and in desperation Danny grabbed the mic again as he demanded, "Bradley, where the hell are you?" 

There was no response from the person who should have been his closest assisting unit. 

He heard the dispatcher advised him that units were responding but the closest unit was still four minutes away. There had been no more shots, and Danny knew the sniper was moving again. Depressing the mic button again, he drew a deep breath to steady his voice before he warned, "The sniper’s on the move, I don't know where he is. Advise responding units to approach with extreme caution." 

Danny swallowed hard aware he had no longer had a choice, if he remained in the car any longer he would become a sitting duck. Dropping the mic, he drew another deep shuddering breath in an attempt to steady his nerves before he pushed the door open and rolled out of the car. Landing crouched beside the car; he quickly scanned the roofs of the buildings surrounding him, hoping to see some movement, a glint, anything, that would tell him where the sniper was. 

Seeing no sign of his attacker, the young detective glanced across to the nearest doorway and safety. In the distance, he could hear approaching sirens but the sudden crack of a rifle and the shard shards of metal from the car door close to his head warned him of the danger he was still in. It was now or never! He could not remain where he was. 

Crouching low, Danny launched himself from behind the small protection of the car door and sprinted toward the doorway that suddenly seemed so far away. 

He heard the sound of gunfire ringing out behind him and felt the burn of shrapnel as it bit into his legs as the sniper tracked his desperate flight to safety. Reaching the open doorway, he fell inside, crawling behind the solid protection of the inside wall. Catching his breath, he forced himself up onto his feet and with a quick glance at the frightened faces watching him from behind overturned tables, he turned back towards the door. Ignoring the tremors that shook his body, he cautiously peered outside with his gun ready, searching for the gunman as the first squad car skidded to a halt about 50 yards away. 

He couldn’t let the officers walk into the kill zone. Jumping from the safety of the doorway he waved them off shouting, "Get back!" Danny suddenly jerked as a bullet slammed into his chest. He was thrown backwards by the impact, his body hitting the cold tiled floor with a crash. He felt a deep burning sensation deep in his chest and heard the terrified screams of a woman nearby intermingled with the sirens outside. 

The HPD officer slammed the car into reverse and spun the tires as the unit lurched backwards. Getting on the radio, he advised the other responding units to use caution in their approach, and avoid the intersection of Hotel and IIlki streets. 

Unable to breathe, Danny relaxed into the silent darkness that beckoned him, no longer aware of the sirens or shots that echoed outside before the excited yell of "I've got him!" echoed in the street. 

Gun drawn and aimed, Ben Kokoa cautiously approached the sniper who now lay sprawled on the hot pavement, a dark puddle of blood slowly spreading out from beneath the man’s body, his rifle still clutched loosely in his hand. The glazed, open eyes and the still chest told the young patrol officer that the man was no longer a threat but keeping his gun trained on the motionless suspect, Ben kicked the rifle out of the sniper's reach before he knelt down and pressed his fingers to the man's throat. "Pau!" He mumbled as he looked up at his partner who stood backing him up a few feet behind as he rose and looked towards the doorway where he could see the body of the Five-O detective lying on the floor of the small cafe. 

The amount of blood that stained the front of the fallen detective's shirt and was pooling around Danny’s motionless body galvanized the officer, who had reached the young Five-O detective first, into immediate action. Pressing down on the wound in an attempt to slow the bleeding, he shouted to Ben, "I need help over here. Fast!" 

Instantly Ben and his partner were at Danny's side, helping the other HPD officer carry him toward the nearest radio car. Sliding the limp body onto the back seat, Ben jumped in next to him as the first officer slammed the car into drive and grabbed the mic, “Central…This is Unit 12...advise I'm rolling Code 3 to the hospital from Hotel and Iliki Streets with an injured officer. I need units to block the intersections between this location and Queens Hospital. Also request coroner to scene. Suspect is pau.” 

As the car accelerated away, Ben could hear the reassuring sounds of other units as they arrived at the intersections, knowing that their mad dash for the hospital would not be impeded. 


	2. Chapter 2

The background chatter from the police radio sitting on the desk caught Jenny's attention and the petite brunette secretary sat up straighter in her seat, her heart pounding as she heard Danny's voice alert Central to shots fired and request for immediate assistance. The Five O secretary quickly rose from her desk as she hurried across to turn up the radio as she yelled desperately, "Steve!"

Hearing the desperate radio call from their cubicles, Kono and Chin rushed out into the anteroom and reached the radio just as their boss's door opened and McGarrett ran out. 

Wide eyed and frightened as Danny's desperate voice echoed through the room asking where back up was, the secretary turned to her boss and whispered, "Danny's under fire. He's requesting back up - but so far no one has responded!" 

The atmosphere was thick with tension as they barely breathed, waiting for someone to answer. For a few terrible seconds the silence was deafening before the broadcast came out that numerous units were responding from the station. 

"Where is he?" McGarrett snapped .as he turned and headed towards the door, his two detectives close on his heels as Jenny answered. "Corner of Hotel and Iliki." but before she could say anymore she was interrupted as the phone on her desk rang. 

"Tell Central that we are responding!" McGarrett called over his shoulder as they ran out of the office aware that the phone call would be HPD Central dispatch informing him of the incident and the fact that a Five O detective was involved. As the three detectives ran down the stairs, McGarrett shouted orders. “We’ll take two cars. Chin, I want you to enter Hotel Street by the north end, Kono and I will enter Hotel Street by the south." 

“Will do, Boss!” Chin acknowledged as they ran down the stone stairs and across to their cars. The three detectives literally dived into their cars, the doors not even shut before they burned rubber out of the parking lot. 

The closer they got to their destination, the more snarled the traffic became, the intense police activity bringing vehicular movement in all directions to a virtual standstill. Growling under his breath, McGarrett grabbed the mic and demanded an update only to be told that no units had yet reached the scene and Williams was not responding to radio calls. McGarrett's grip tightened into a stranglehold on the steering wheel, his frustration nearly getting the better of him as he tried to force his way through the unmoving traffic. “Where the Hell is everyone?” 

It seemed like a lifetime before a unit finally advised he was 10-97 at the location. Steve could hear his heart pounding as he held his breath, waiting for someone to advise conditions. Finally he heard the call that he was waiting for, a unit had arrived and confirmed that Danno was safe for the moment. The sniper was on the rooftop and for all responding units to use caution. 

Several more units began to advise that they had also reached the danger zone and McGarrett relaxed a little with the knowledge that his young detective was no longer alone. Calming his panic a little, he waited to hear what areas were being cordoned off and who was going to coordinate the search for the suspect but his momentary minute of relief was shattered as he heard the desperate call of Unit 12, advising Central that they were transporting a critically wounded officer to the hospital and that the sniper was deceased. McGarrett's mouth went dry and his hands turned to ice. A unit transporting an injured officer only happened when the situation was too critical to wait for an ambulance. 

"Auwe," Kono murmured as he closed his eyes and silently prayed for the wounded officer's life. 

Snatching up the mic McGarrett demanded more information as he silently prayed that the officer wounded was not his own detective. His demand for answers was fulfilled when Unit 12 responded informing him the wounded officer they were transporting was Detective Williams. He swallowed hard and managed to grunt out an acknowledgement before requesting a patch to Chin ordering him to continue to the scene as he and Kono diverted to the hospital. 

He listened as one unit after another advised which intersection they were blocking to allow the critically injured officer the fastest transport possible to the hospital. Every time the unit transporting Danny passed a blocked intersection the officer at that location advised they had come through, so McGarrett knew exactly where they were and exactly when they arrived at Queens. 

Seeing a break in the traffic, the lead detective swerved the large sedan into the opposite lane of traffic and raced towards Queens Hospital only a few city blocks away, managing to arrive at the ER just as the transporting unit arrived. Squealing the big car to the curb, McGarrett and Kono raced to the HPD unit as the limp, blood soaked body of his youngest detective was swiftly placed on a gurney. 

They only had a second to glance at the white face and the bloodied chest before Danny was whisked inside surrounded by medical staff who shouted orders as they moved through the sliding doors and the two officers who had made the desperate dash with their wounded colleague. 

Following quickly behind, McGarrett was shocked when a nurse blocked his route into the emergency examination room but before he could voice his protest he heard a familiar voice boom from within the room. “Not now Steve! We need to concentrate on keeping Danny alive. I’ll give you a report as soon as I can.” The no nonsense tone of the coroner/ official Five O physician warned McGarrett that there would be no tolerance for any argument and he nodded silently and stepped back into the corridor as the door swung shut. 

H50H50H50

Entering the small waiting room, Chin could sense the fear and tension radiating from the two men who waited anxiously for word on their colleague’s condition inside the room. He already knew from officers from the scene that Danny had been hit in the chest and that their opinions were the young detective was extremely lucky to ¬have survived the trip to the hospital. The look on his two colleagues’ faces told him that Danny’s condition had not been exaggerated. 

His heart fell as McGarrett turned around, the naked fear and worry in the usually aloof boss’s eyes evident before the stern steel mask of control was quickly lifted back into place as he asked hesitantly, “How’s Danny?” 

"They’ve taken him up to the operating room. His condition is critical. Doc says the bullet has collapsed his lung and nicked a vein. They are trying to get the hemorrhaging under control- it’s touch and go at the moment.” 

They stood in silence for several minutes before Chin suggested they sit down and he would get some coffee. McGarrett nodded absently as he lowered himself into one of the uncomfortable chairs in the all too familiar waiting room Steve stared at the coffee that Chin gave him but made no move to drink it. All he could hear was the sound of Danno's voice as he asked where everyone was, and in his mind’s eye he could see the fear on the face of his closest friend as he faced the sniper alone. 

Clearing his throat, Chin glanced worriedly at Kono before he returned his attention back to Steve. “Umm, the scene is all cleared up, Steve.” he began softly as he reached into his pocket and withdrew his notebook, opening it to the correct page before he continued with his report. "The sniper has been identified as Michael Homes, age twenty eight, single, unemployed, lived with his parents. Duke has already notified them of his death. They told Duke that Michael was discharged from Queens Psychiatric Unit two days ago where he was treated for Paranoid Schizophrenia and drug abuse. The mother claims he was only out of hospital for two hours before he took another hit of Heroin.” 

Steve tried to listen to Chin's report, but must of what the detective said went right past him. The suspect, who never should have been on the streets in the first place, was dead. The only thing on his mind was his young officer and at the moment nothing else mattered. He nodded in response but his attention was diverted as the waiting room door opened and Doc slowly entered the room, his surgical cap still on his head and the surgical mask he had worn during the emergency operation still hanging around his neck. Not even waiting for the exhausted physician to walk to where they were seated, McGarrett demanded, “How is he?” 

Easing his tired body into the hard plastic seat beside Steve, Doc grabbed the forgotten mug of coffee from the lead detective’s hand as he answered softly. “He’s weak but he has an excellent chance of recovery barring no complications.” An audible release of three held breaths greeted the optimistic report with relief as Doc continued. “He’s a very lucky young man Steve, a fraction of an inch to the left and he would be a guest at my regular place of service. The bullet hit his right lung, just missing his heart and nicking a vein as it tore through his lung – that’s what caused ¬the severe hemorrhaging. If it wasn't for the quick actions of the officers on the scene and the way they assessed the situation and transported him in the patrol car without waiting for the ambulance, I doubt Danny would have survived.” 

“But he’s going to make it?” Steve asked again, wanting - no, needing the reassurance that Danno would recover. 

The Coroner nodded and smiled, “With a little rest and some recovery time, that boy will be getting himself into more trouble soon. They are just transferring him up to the ICU.” 

The three detectives exchanged small smiles of relief as Steve spoke for them all. "Thanks Doc. That's the best news we could hear. When can we see him?" 

Glancing down at his watch, Doc looked back at the three of them and grinned. “Now if you like but you can only stay with him for a few minutes.” Looking directly at the lead detective, Doc continued sternly, “Danny is heavily sedated. He needs to rest so he can regain some of his strength. And we both know that that won’t happen if you are hovering over him!” 

McGarrett nodded silently, surprising the three other men. He wanted to make sure that Danny was truly on the road to recovery before he started searching for some much needed answers! 

H50 H50 H50

Entering the small ICU room, the three detectives were shocked at the sight of their youngest colleague and friend. The young man looked closer to death than on the road to recovery that Bergman had reassured them he was on only a few scant minutes ago. A myriad of tubes were connected to the still pale figure lying in the bed, some disappeared beneath the sheets while others emerged from the stark white dressings that covered Danny’s chest, a heart monitor beeped quietly on a table beside the bed and two bags of IV fluids hung above the bed, their tubes running to both arms resting on the clean sheets. 

Steve hesitated as he approached the pale, still person in the bed while Chin and Kono waited respectfully. The heart monitor beeped quietly as Steve picked up the cool, still hand. "You're going to be okay, Aikane, Doc said you’re going to be fine. While you rest we're going to find out why it took your assistance so long to get there." McGarrett shifted as he cleared his throat. "I know it must have seemed like forever before help arrived, but don't worry, I'm going to find out where everyone ¬was, and any unit that was in the field who did not answer your assistance request is going to have me to answer to." Squeezing the young detective’s hand Steve leaned closer and solemnly promised, “I will find out why it took so damn long Danno, I promise you that, Aikane! Now rest and I will be back as soon as I have some answers!” 

Blinking back the tears of rage at what had happened to his newest detective and friend, McGarrett hesitated only long enough to inform his other detectives that he was going to HPD. 

Kono and Chin nodded, each silently relieved that they were not one of the HPD officers on duty this afternoon as they watched their boss walk determinedly towards the elevator. 

H50 H50 H50

McGarrett shut the door firmly behind him and settled in the hard backed wooden chair as he watched Chief Dann fiddle with the large reel-to-reel tape recorder that was built into the wall of the office. Reaching behind him, the Chief grabbed the twelve inch wide reel and snapped it solidly into place, threading the tape into the adjoining empty reel before flipping the switch. The reel slowly began to turn, and with it, the sound of calls being dispatched. 

Sitting on the edge of his desk, Chief Dann and the Head of Five-O both leaned slightly forward as they listened intently to the calls. Everything was calm and routine until the tense voice of the Five-O Second-in-Command broke in requesting assistance regarding shots fired. Both men stared intently at the slowly turning reel as the dispatcher’s repeated broadcast of the assistance request was met with a disturbing silence. One HPD unit advised he was responding from the far side with an eta of ten minutes. McGarrett clenched his fists as he heard the desperation in Danny’s voice asking where Bradley was. Seconds later there were numerous units responding from the station, but in a shots fired situation, a few minutes can feel like a life time. 

It seemed like forever before the first unit advised he had arrived at the location, followed by several other units seconds later. The area was quickly cordoned off and the search for the suspect in progress when the sound of a siren shattered the tense atmosphere in the room causing both men to jump slightly. An HPD unit advised he was rolling Code 3 to the hospital with an injured officer and requesting assisting units to block the intersections, allowing him to get there as fast as possible. McGarrett found himself holding his breath until the unit said he was at the hospital, at which point Chief Dann reached up and snapped off the switch. 

McGarrett straightened back up in the chair and leveled his gaze at the Chief. “I want to know where everybody was and why it took so long for help to arrive.” 

“Steve, it was shift change. We only had two units in the field…”

“Well then why didn’t BOTH units acknowledge? I only heard one. Where was the other one?” 

Before the Chief could answer, McGarrett slammed his hand on the desk, causing the papers to jump and a loose paperclip to fall to the floor. “I want the log of every officer who was working when Danno requested assistance. I don’t care WHAT they were doing. There is NOTHING that takes precedence over an assistance request.” 

Steve’s eyes burned with anger as he ordered with as much control as he could muster, “I want those log sheets on my desk by the end of the day.” 

With that he jerked the door open and strode from the room, leaving the Chief to decide the most expedient way to collect those log sheets and deliver them to the office of Five-O. 


	3. Chapter 3

Grabbing another log sheet from the pile on Chin’s desk, the large Hawaiian detective glanced at it before he shook his head in horror and disgust, “It took the guys from da station a good eight minutes to reach Danny’s location!”

“Yeah, a lifetime, Bruddah, but on the positive side, once the request was announced at the station, EVERYONE rolled, both those officers just coming on duty as well as those just getting off.” Chin quietly reminded Kono as he remembered seeing officers at the scene wearing just their Sam Browne and civilian clothes. Reaching for another log sheet he continued, “Homes couldn’t have picked a better time to go on a shooting rampage. Only two units on the road… no one he shot at had a chance!” 

“So da boss doesn’t think that Homes was gunning specifically for Danny?” Kono asked softly glancing out into the anteroom to reassure himself that McGarrett was out of earshot. 

“No, there was nothing in either’s background that linked them together and even if there had have been there was no way that Homes could have known or predicted that Danny would be driving down Hotel Street at that time.” The Chinese detective shook his head, “It looks like Danny was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Homes wanted to shoot up the town and he didn’t care who he shot at!” 

“Auwe!” Kono nodded as he placed the log sheet he held in his hand on the pile for all ready checked and reached for another, glancing at the name at the top – Bradley. Reading the log, Kono frowned and looked up at Chin, his unease easily readable upon his face as he spoke, “Bradley was one of the two units on the road at the time of the shooting.” He began hesitantly as he glanced back down at the sheet, ensuring that he had not mistaken what he had just read. 

Looking up at his colleague, Chin nodded, “Right…why?” 

Kono glanced back up disturbed by what he had just read, “Well he logged in at Diamond Head at 1330 hrs for a routine traffic stop and then there’s nothing more until 1420hrs where he logs in reaching Hotel Street - that’s 20 minutes after da shooting! Where he was all dat time Bruddah while Danny was waiting for back up? “

“That’s what Steve is going to be asking!” Chin answered angrily as they rose from their chairs and headed to the boss’s office. 

H50H50H50

"Bradley - where the hell are you?" The desperation in Danny’s voice tore at Steve’s heart as he paused the tape and rewound it before pressing play allowing the anxious plea to reverberate around the office again. "Bradley - where the hell are you?" The lead detective hit the rewind button a third time, hitting the play button as he silently listened to his young detective’s confused and frightened demand. He turned and paced the room as he clicked his fingers, listening to those six simple words. "Bradley - where the hell are you?" 

It sounded as if Danno believed that the HPD officer was close by- but why? And if Bradley was then why didn’t the HPD officer respond? 

Kono still had Bradley's log sheet in his hand as he and Chin knocked and stepped into Steve's office and stood quietly next to the door, watching the look on their boss's face as he played back the assistance request. The desperation in their young colleague's voice causing them, once again, to hold their breath, and Kono to tighten his grip on the piece of paper he held in his hand. 

McGarrett reached over and snapped off the tape with a loud click before turning to his two detectives and motioning them to sit down. Walking around his desk, Steve tightly gripped the back of his chair, far too agitated to sit down as he growled. "Why was he asking for Bradley?" 

Chin cleared his throat and leaned slightly forward in his chair, "Bradley is one of the two units who were in the field when Danny came under fire. I guess Danny thought he must be nearby." 

“I checked his log for the time of the shooting, Steve,” Kono interrupted, his anger evident as he continued, “He reported in at Diamond Head at 1330 hrs and then nothing until 1420 when he reported in at the scene! Don’t know where he was for almost an hour!” 

McGarrett frowned at the report, “He’s missing for almost an hour?” 

The two men nodded as the lead detective leaned across and hit the play button again. The three men held their breaths waiting to see if Bradley even acknowledged the request for assistance call but the silence from the HPD officer was even louder than the silence within the room. Snapping off the tape in disgust as the recording ended, McGarrett looked up at his two men and demanded, “What do you know about Bradley?” 

“He’s big pilikia Steve, not liked by many of the guys.” Chin started quietly, “A real paniolo out on the streets.” 

"And he don't like Danny," Kono stated flatly as he looked his boss in the eye. "He don’t think Danny's experienced enough to have the Five-0 spot and hasn't made it any secret." 

“So he has a problem with Danno?” Steve asked softly, “Why wasn’t I told?” 

"Danny wanted to try and handle it on his own, Boss.” Kono quickly informed the angry man. 

“And Duke has had some words with Bradley about his attitude,” Chin added, "But it doesn't seem to make any difference and sure hasn't improved his attitude toward Danny." 

Steve looked again at the log sheet lying in front of him. Anger rising in his chest as he stared at the empty time frame where his closest friend was pinned down waiting for help...and no one came. “So is there a possibility that Bradley deliberately ¬ignored the call?” He growled. Before either detective could respond, the lead detective’s fist slammed down on the log as he demanded “I want Bradley in my office NOW and he'd better have a damn good reason for why he didn't back Danno up!” 

“Done Boss!” Kono answered as he rose from his chair and hurried out of the room. 

Turning back to Chin, McGarrett growled, “And I want to speak to Duke as well!” 

Chin nodded silently as he rose and left the room, closing the door softly behind him. 

He needed to hear what Duke had to say. How far would this Bradley go? Not responding to an assistance request was not something most people would ever consider, regardless of how they felt about the person asking for help. Professionalism...if nothing else came before personal grievances, you don't leave someone stranded alone in the face of danger. 

McGarrett sighed as he reached across and rewound the tape again listening to Danny’s desperate voice asking Bradley where he was, his anger rising with his disgust that a fellow officer might have intentionally ignored the plea. 

Grabbing the empty coffee cup sitting near the tape recorder, the lead detective hurled it at the wall in anger, watching it smash before he turned away. He knew that there were some officers and detectives in HPD who were not happy to have missed out on the promotion to Hawaii Five O but how the Hell did he miss something like this?! 

H50 H50 H50

Kono sighed as he slowly hung up the phone and headed back to his boss’s office. He gave a brief knock and waited for McGarrett to invite him in before he entered. “Bradley’s already off shift Boss and his wife says that he ain’t home. She don’t know where he is or when he’ll be back.” 

McGarrett nodded but before he could reply, Chin rapped at the now open office door and entered with Duke close behind. "Then you make sure he gets the word that I want him here first thing in the morning." He ordered before he turned his attention to the two men who had just entered the room. Nodding at the three men to sit, he settled himself on the edge of his table where his wounded detective usually sat. He waited for a moment until the three were settled before he looked at Duke and asked. “Duke, what can you tell me about Bradley?" 

"Well," Duke leaned back in the chair and crossed his arms. "He's been around for 30 years. He hasn't got the cleanest record, a few force complaints that were investigated. Some were proven and some were unsubstantiated, but none were unfounded, which is kind of unusual. Makes you wonder what really happened." 

“A bully out on the streets?” McGarrett asked, knowing and despising the old attitude of a clip behind the ears was better punishment then charging the offender. Some of the older police officers were resistant to change and McGarrett had had to step in several times since becoming the top law enforcement officer to discipline these rogue officers. McGarrett looked thoughtfully at Duke, contemplating what he had just said. "Do you think he's a liar? Do you think he has gone back and threatened or intimidated people who have filed complaints against him?" 

"It’s always possible. If he scared them enough they'd back down on the complaint." Duke answered slowly, “Unfortunately he covers his tracks well. So far none of the complaints have stuck. They have either been withdrawn before charges can be brought against him or else modified by the complainant to make the original complaint less serious but so far none of the complainants have told us why they have changed their minds.” 

"Maybe we should go back and talk to them again." Chin suggested. ‘Make sure they understand that he doesn't know about the investigation and can’t hurt them." 

Nodding his approval, McGarrett watched the HPD sergeant closely as he asked, “How does Bradley get along with Danno?” 

Shifting uncomfortably in his seat, Duke glanced across at Kono and Chin, unsure of just how much McGarrett already knew. Chin nodded his encouragement and the HPD sergeant turned back to Steve, “He hates Danny, Steve and he makes no bones about it, he’s quick to criticize everything Danny does.” 

Leaning forward, McGarrett frowned, “Why?” 

Duke shook his head, “Its crazy, Steve, he seems to believe that Danny robbed him of his promotion to Five O. He resents the fact that Danny is far more qualified than he was and often complains that Danny is only a kid. That he shouldn’t even be a detective, let alone a detective in Five O.” 

“So he’s jealous?” Steve asked. "Has he ever confronted Danny?" 

Duke shifted uncomfortably and glanced at Chin, "Yeah. He did the other day." McGarrett raised an eyebrow and waited silently for Duke to explain. 

"It happened when Danny was investigating the armed robbery at the pawn shop on Ala Wai. Bradley was one of the responding officers and Danny asked him to take a statement from a potential witness. Bradley's reaction was rude and totally unprofessional. He told Danny that he was not taking orders from a snotty nosed college boy and if Danny wanted the interview done then he could do it himself.” 

Kono and Chin both gasped at the insubordination as McGarrett, his anger rising, asked, "What did Danny do?" 

"He was calm. He tried to smooth it over. It wasn't the time or place for a confrontation, but I know Danny didn't call him on it later." Duke admitted quietly. “I spoke to Danny about what happened later, tried to talk him into taking disciplinary action but Danny refused saying that Bradley needed time to adjust to his promotion. That he expected some rough patches with some of the older officers.” 

"Why wasn't I informed?" Steve asked tersely. 

“Danny asked me not to tell you, he wanted to handle it his own way.” Duke shifted again, uncomfortable under the scrutiny. "I didn't want to add to the problem by usurping Danny's authority and going to you, but I did talk to Bradley myself and told him his conduct would not be tolerated." 

“And how did Bradley react?” 

“He was his normal arrogant self, nodded appropriately and said ‘Yes Sir’ in all the right places but I doubt he even listened to what I said.” Duke answered angrily, “He has an attitude problem Steve that is driving me crazy!” 

"And from what I've seen of Bradley," Chin added, "I don't think his attitude has changed. He was rude to Danny the other day when Danny instructed him to collect some evidence. I had the distinct feeling the only reason he carried out the order was because I was there. I spoke to Danny about it afterwards but all he said was he was trying to get the situation under control. He didn’t want you involved, he wanted to try and deal with it on his own.” 

"Danny is young and very new to a position with this much authority. Some people in his position would be too heavy, too full of themselves. Danny is just the opposite. He's an excellent cop but he's also a nice guy.” Duke tried to defend the wounded detective. 

Steve nodded, “He’s going to need some time to grow into it." Glancing at the men around him he added, "And we'll be here to back him up until he does. Which brings us back to the original issue- Where was Danno's backup? Did Bradley deliberately ignore the call for assistance?" 

The three other officers glanced at each other before returning their attention back to the lead detective as Duke answered the question on their behalf, “I certainly hope ¬not Steve but at the moment I can’t honestly say that I believe he didn’t. I’m afraid it’s possible that he did.” Unsurprised with the honest answer, McGarrett rose from the edge of the desk as he ordered, “I want Bradley in my office first thing in the morning but now I want the three of you to go home and get some rest. There is nothing more we can do tonight.” 

Slowly rising to their feet, the three men bid their 'Good nights' and headed towards the door, halting for a moment as Kono turned and asked, “Are you going home as well Boss?” 

“I think I’ll head over to the hospital, check on Danno before I head home.” Steve admitted softly, “I know Doc has him heavily sedated…”

Kono nodded silently in understanding before he turned and followed the others out. 

H50 H50 H50

Biting her bottom lip in fear, Tia watched the agitated HPD officer warily as he paced the small confines of her living room muttering something about that cop Williams again and how the cop who had stolen his ‘BIG’ promotion had now managed to get himself shot. She frowned in dazed confusion as he ranted how he was going to be held responsible for not backing the spoiled little college boy up when the snotty nosed kid got himself in trouble. McGarrett was already screaming about the brat being shot and had demanded the logs of every officer on duty at the time. And what if the kid talked – told McGarrett that he had passed him moments before he was shot? He growled again and kicked the chair, frightening her more with his increasing rage. 

Cowering near the door watching Bradley’s insane anger grow, she again found herself wishing that she had chosen Jail rather than the ‘solution’ that he had offered her months before when he had pulled her over for speeding and unlicensed driving. She knew as soon as he had turned on his lights and siren that the only place that she would go that day was directly to jail, several warrants and unpaid fines for drug use and prostitution would ensure her incarceration. 

She had initially been extremely grateful when he had offered her salvation- a deal- he would forget the traffic tickets and find a way for the warrants and unpaid fines to mysteriously disappear if she would have sex with him. She shook her head and shivered, wrapping her arms around her emaciated body. What she had initially thought would be a onetime tryst had developed into a full affair not of her choosing, the offer of a free supply of drugs and the threat of unpaid fines and warrants continually dangled over her head like an axe ready to drop, entrapping her to this cop forever. Jail almost looked like a welcome alternative to escape the terror that had become her life – almost- but she feared even worse the dreadful indignities that he promised he could get his fellow officers to inflict on her during her arrest and incarceration at the HPD holding cells. Part of her whispered that he was all talk, full of bluff about the power he wielded within HPD, that not all cops were like he was, ¬that in fact the majority of them were decent but a tiny frightened voice screamed in her mind why take the chance- better the devil you know. 

She jumped as he suddenly stopped pacing and turned towards her, a small menacing smile tugging at his thin lips as he stepped the two steps to reach her. She tried not to wince as he grabbed the top of her arms and pulled her closer, his fetid breathe almost gagging her as he began to speak. 

“McGarrett doesn’t know you! He doesn’t know about us!” He grinned as he stared at her for a minute, almost as if seeing her for the first time. A look of distaste flickered across his face but was quickly hidden as he continued. “And he’s not going to know because as far as he will know we are complete strangers, right?” He growled squeezing her arms even tighter. She moaned in pain and nodded silently, not certain just what he was planning but aware it was better to wait to be told than to ask as he began to outline his plan, “He’s going to want to know where I was when that brat got shot so I’m going to tell him that I was with you and when his detectives come tomorrow and ask you, this is what you’re going to say!” 


	4. Chapter 4

The sun had not yet warmed the beaches when McGarrett entered the Intensive Care room where his young detective now rested. Last night Danno had been kept heavily sedated after the emergency operation and had not stirred when he sat with him until the early hours of the morning. This morning on his arrival the nursing staff informed him that Bergman had already been in and checked the patient and had lowered the sedation. In fact the young detective was already showing signs of awakening.

In the soft diffused sunlight filtering in the room, Steve could see the improvement in the patient immediately, the gray complexion that had lingered after the operation now gone and although extremely pale, Danno no longer looked as if he was on death’s doorstep. The young man’s breathing although still ragged, no longer sounded as if he had to fight for each breath. 

As he stepped closer to the bed, he was pleased and surprised to see the tired blue eyes that yesterday he feared had closed forever watching his every move. He smiled warmly and placed his hand gently on top of the still too cool arm resting on the top of the sheets. ”Hello Danno.” He whispered. 

The younger man blinked and licked his dry lips before he breathlessly answered with a voice so weak it was almost impossible to hear. “Steve.” 

“Doc says you’re good for a full recovery. A few weeks rest and you will be as good as new.” Steve said softly, wanting to reassure Danny that he would be fine. 

The young man nodded and looked away before he looked back at his boss, his eyes full of tears as he whispered, ”Why didn’t anyone come?” 

Steve's heart broke at the whispered words and he hurried to reassure the upset young man, “They did Danno, I’m sorry it took so long. It was change of shift and there were only two units on the streets. The guys at the station responded as soon as they could …”

“What about Bradley?” Danny asked, “He was… less than a …minute away. Why…didn’t he…respond?” 

“Bradley was that close?” Steve asked shocked at Danny’s words, “Are you sure?” 

“I…passed him…just a …few seconds…before, “ Danny panted, the heart monitoring beeps increasing as Danny spoke, “I called… for help…but no…body …answered…I waited…for some…one to come…” He whispered as his eyes slid shut and he lost his fight to stay awake. 

“EVERYBODY responded, Danno.” Steve whispered to the unconscious man “People getting off work, people just starting... as soon as it was announced at the station no one stayed behind. Why Bradley was the only one to ignore your call, the answer to that I just don’t know at the moment Aikane but I promise you I will find out!” McGarrett shook his head as he continued, "I didn't know why Bradley if he was less than a minute away.” McGarrett frowned as he stared at his friend, as questions swirled within his head. Why didn’t he respond?’ Why didn’t he? It was a question Danno deserved an honest answer to! 

Squeezing the arm under his hand, McGarrett whispered, “I’m going to find out why he didn’t Danno, I promise you and he had better have a damn good reason!” he promised before he turned and left the room, determined today he would find the reason. 

H50 H50 H50

Bradley sat down at the far end of the large wooden table and snickered to himself as the words, "Once upon a time..." crossed his mind. It only took a few minutes to weave a story about being flagged down by a distraught woman and how he had been inside a building and away from his car radio, deciding to add that he had not been aware of an assistance request, but had responded as soon as he found out. Looking over the report and carefully double-checking the time of the observation and the time he left, he got a file number and dropped the report into the sergeant's tray. 

The duty sergeant glanced at the report and then noticed the date of occurrence. 

"Why didn't you turn this in yesterday?" 

Bradley gave a thin smile as he leaned on the sergeant's desk. "With that Five-O guy getting involved in the shooting," he shrugged, "I got busy. But here it is now. No harm, no foul." 

The sergeant looked over the report, stamped it, and tossed it in the "file" tray as he warned. "Okay, but don't make a habit of it." 

"I won't, Sarge." 

'That clinches my alibi' Bradley thought smugly as he retreated out the door. 

He had only taken a few steps towards the Briefing Room for morning report when he heard Duke call his name. Turning impatiently, he waited for the older man to reach him before he answered cordially, “What can I do for you Sarge?” 

“You are to report to McGarrett immediately.” Duke ordered sharply, his stomach churning with disgust and anger that this man may have deliberately ignored Danny’s desperate calls for assistance yesterday. 

Bradley frowned in annoyance before he glanced down at his watch and then looked back at Duke’s stern face, “But Duke I have to get to roll call…” He began. 

“That wasn’t a request that was an order!” Duke growled. “And if I was you I wouldn’t leave McGarrett waiting. I can assure you he isn’t in a happy mood! Now get going!” 

"Sure, Sarge," feigning a look of confused surprise on his face, "Do you know what he wants to see me for?" 

“He’s interviewing the units on duty yesterday when Danny Williams was ambushed. And all I can say is you had better have a damn good excuse why you didn’t respond!” 

Bradley stiffened at the accusation. "I was out on an obs. and didn't hear the radio. Check my report if you don't believe me." Looking hurt that Duke would think that, Bradley dropped his eyes and nodded, “I didn’t hear the request Duke, honest. I know Williams and I have had our differences before but you don’t really believe that I could EVER ignore a fellow officer’s call for help no matter WHO they are?” 

Duke eyed the officer standing in front of him, unsure exactly what to think. This man, despite his occasionally questionable ethics, this man had been a cop for a long time. In all his years Duke had NEVER heard of anyone deliberately ignoring an assistance request and, in all fairness, he had no real proof that Bradley had done so now. Everything he said made sense. He shook his head, “At the moment there are more questions than answers about just what went wrong yesterday. You had better get over to the Palace, McGarrett’s waiting for you.” 

"Sure, Sarge, you know I'll do anything I can to help. But frankly," he adjusted his Sam Browne, "McGarrett needs to accept that there was just nobody out there. It was change of shift and with only two units on the road, we just can’t be everywhere!” 

“We know you can't be everywhere," Duke said, trying to keep the irritation from his voice. "But you had to be SOMEWHERE, and we want to know where. 

“ “I see,” Bradley growled, “Blame the boys in blue, maybe Williams’ inexperience had a major part to play in what happened as well." He turned and walked away, a small smile playing on his lips as he sensed Duke staring after him. 

H50 H50 H50

Bradley walked casually across the expansive grounds to toward the palace enjoying the beautiful day almost as much as he enjoyed the thought that he was making the highly impatient McGarrett wait. Strolling up the Palace steps he stopped at the top and panned the view of swaying palm trees and colorful hibiscus. This should have been HIS view from HIS office at the palace. The office that Williams, the know-it-all college boy had stolen from him. Well, maybe this would teach the golden boy a lesson. He might have McGarrett fooled, but not him. It was inexperience and incompetence that got Williams shot. Maybe now McGarrett would finally see the truth. 

Entering the anteroom of the Five-O offices, Bradley was met by the cold stare of the executive secretary as he paused in front of her desk. "I'm here to see McGarrett," his voice as cold as the look in her eyes as Jenny reached for the intercom. 

"Boss, Officer Bradley is here." 

The curt reply, "Send him in," was all Bradley needed as he opened the door without knocking and strode toward the large desk and menacing looking man that sat behind it. 

"Shut the door." McGarrett commanded as he glared at the paper on his desk, not offering the officer to sit down. McGarrett was in no mood to mince words as he leaned forward, his eyes boring into Bradley's. "Let's have it Bradley. Where were you when Williams was requesting assistance?" 

Bradley balanced himself on the balls of his feet and tucked his thumbs into his Sam Browne as his eyes met McGarrett’s'. The "big man" behind the desk did not intimidate him as he answered levelly, "I was out on an obs. and away from the radio. As soon as I heard what was going on I rolled." 

"Why isn't it in your log?" 

Bradley sighed as though he couldn't believe he had to explain this AGAIN. "I rolled to Williams’ location. It was busy and I forgot. What's the big deal?" 

"The big deal is that Williams said he saw you just minutes before his car was hit by gunfire." McGarrett rose from his chair, his anger rising. 

"Look Mr. McGarrett," Bradley did his best to look sympathetic, "I know you're upset about your man getting shot, but it happened at shift change. Most units were still in the station and those of us in the field were tied up." He shrugged. "It just happened. It’s nobody's fault. If you're looking for someone to blame, then maybe you should look at Williams. He's the one who got nailed by the sniper. If he had more experience this probably wouldn't have happened." 

“Detective Williams’ experience has NOTHING to do with this situation!” McGarrett roared, his fist slamming down onto the desk causing Bradley to jump in surprise. “I want a full explanation of why you did NOT follow regulations and left your car without radioing in and why you were unavailable to acknowledge that call for ¬assistance yesterday. And it had better be good!” McGarrett growled switching the tape recorder sitting on the desk onto record. 

Glancing at the tape recorder, Bradley rolled his eyes and calmly began his report as ordered. “I was driving along Kahala Avenue near Diamond Head at 1330 hrs, that’s 1.30 pm SIR!” He added snidely as he saw McGarrett’s face flush in anger but the lead detective remained silent as he continued, “I was flagged down by a young lady clearly in distress, she claimed her ex-boyfriend was threatening her and she wanted him removed from her premises of residence. She was extremely agitated and showed signs of having been assaulted but before I was able to call it in she returned to her house. 

I guess I acted instinctively and left the car to follow her fearing she would be further assaulted instead of following procedure and radioing it in. That was my mistake and if I am to be punished for something than I would rather be punished for protecting a member of the public than follow procedure, wasting precious seconds to radio in my location than have an innocent woman be assaulted or worse…”

He paused dramatically for a moment for effect before continuing, “It took me almost an hour to calm the domestic situation and convince the ex-boyfriend that he needed to leave or else be arrested. By the time I returned to my car Williams’ request had already been transmitted and the first I knew of the emergency was Unit 12’s announcement that they were transporting Williams to the hospital. I rolled immediately to the scene. I believe I arrived on the scene at 1415 hrs.” 

“1420 hrs” McGarrett corrected coldly as he reached for pen and paper. “I want the name and address of this young lady in so much distress that you claim to have been occupied with at the time of the shooting.” 

The HPD officer shrugged and pulled out his notebook, flicking through a few pages before he looked up and answered, “The victim’s name was Tia Lonkika and the address is 1537 Kahala Avenue. I was flagged down at 1332 hrs and left the scene at 1410 hrs. It’s all in my report, Sir, if you wish to check it.” 

The lead detective smiled benignly, “Oh, I will check your report after we speak to the ‘victim’ and if I find out that you are lying and ignored Williams’ call, I will be speaking to you again. Count on it!” He assured the younger man as he reached across and hit the stop button. Bradley shrugged and nodded, expecting the reply but froze as McGarrett continued coldly, “Also Williams’ is your superior officer and if I am made aware of any more incidents of insubordination towards him from you again, I will step in and bring you up on disciplinary charges even if MY detective won’t!” 

A look of pure hate flickered across the HPD officer’s face but was quickly hidden behind a cold sneer as he nodded and asked, “Can I go now, Sir?” 

McGarrett nodded and silently waved the officer out, watching in disgust as Bradley turned and sauntered out of the room seemingly unconcerned at his threat. He waited for a few minutes until he saw the man leave through the outer office before he reached for the intercom and pressed the button. “Chin, I want to you to go and ¬interview a woman who apparently flagged Bradley over yesterday at Diamond Head. Her name is Tia Lonkika and the address is 1537 Kahala Avenue. Check with her the time she flagged him over, the reason and how long he was there and then get back here wiki wiki.” 

“Will do Boss.” Chin’s acknowledgement floated from the intercom. “And Kono,” McGarrett continued, “I want the book on this lady. I want to know everything about her and if she has any links to Bradley. And I want to know before Chin gets back!” 

“On it Steve.” 

Switching off the intercom, McGarrett rewound the tape and pressed play before he began to pace as he listened to the interview again. 

H50 H50 H50

Entering the ICU, Bradley looked around, ensuring that his presence had not raised any suspicions from the nursing staff as they went about their duties. He doubted that anyone had even batted an eyelid as he casually wandered down the corridor searching for the right room, after all cops were not an unusual sight with in the hospital, including the ICU, especially in the following days after a ‘fellow’ officer had been injured on duty. His search was rewarded when he spotted the familiar figure of Williams lying in a bed in one of the rooms. With a covert glance to ensure no one was watching, the HPD officer quickly entered the room and closed the door firmly behind him. 

Staring at the sleeping figure in the bed, Bradley shook his head, “Well, the brat has really made a mess of things and has managed to get himself seriously wounded with his incompetence. No wonder McGarrett’s so eager to find a scapegoat to blame for the kid’s injuries!” He muttered as he stared at all the tubes and medical equipment that were connected to the patient. “Well, that scapegoat isn’t going to be me! The kid screwed up all by himself and McGarrett is going to have no choice but to accept that, especially after the brat tells him that he was lying when he said I passed him a few minutes before the shooting!” He muttered angrily to himself as he moved quickly to the side of the bed and reached for the slumbering man. 

Grabbing Williams’ shoulder, Bradley gave it a rough shake as he demanded, “Come on Williams! Wake up!” The only response from the patient was a soft moan and the HPD officer growled as he shook Williams even harder, bruising the tender skin beneath his grip and rocking the bed as he hissed through clenched teeth, “Come on kid, wake up! We have to talk!” 

Danny moaned again and tried to pull away from the pain that was trying to work its way through his murky mind. 

Bradley glanced at the closed door. Increasing his already painful grip he shook the groggy patient even harder. "Come on Sleeping Beauty, I don't have all day!" 

His persistence was at last rewarded as Danny slowly opened his eyes and looked up at him in confusion. “S...Steve?” 

Bradley’s lip curled up in disgust as he released the patient’s shoulder. "No Golden Boy, it’s not Steve. He’s not here this time for you to tell your dirty little lies to." Danny blinked again trying to get through the drugged confusion in his brain as he tried to focus on the person in front of him. “Bradley?” 

“Yeah Sunshine, the one and only!” The HPD officer growled menacingly, “And we need to have a little chat about your incompetence and the lies you told McGarrett this morning!” 

Danny was having a hard time focusing and couldn't make sense of what Bradley was trying to tell him. "What? L-lies? Bradley? Where...where's Steve?" 

"You don't need to worry about Steve. You need to worry about me, and we're going to get some things straight right now. You never passed me on the road, and you'd better make sure McGarrett understands that." 

The menacing officer’s words finally broke through the drug haze that held him and Danny shook his head as the memory of what had happened re-emerged, “You’re the one…who’s lying!” He panted as he struggled to sit higher in the bed, “I saw you… pass me a few… minutes before…the… shooting.” 

Pushing himself higher on the pillow he gasped as he pulled against the stitched wound in his chest. He closed his eyes and tried to swallow the vertigo that swept over him. "I...saw...you." "No you didn't. You were mistaken and that's exactly what you're going to tell McGarrett." Bradley corrected the wounded man as he grabbed the front of the hospital gown Danny wore and pulled the patient closer, ignoring the increasing beeps of the heart monitor. 

Raising his arm in an attempt to push Bradley away, Danny shook his head more adamantly, “I’m not going… to lie for you… Bradley! We…both know…that you… drove…past…”

“Yeah I did, Sunshine, and I never bothered to respond to your request for back up but that’s not what you are going to tell McGarrett because you are going to tell him that you were mistaken!” Bradley smiled malevolently as he pulled Danny even closer. “You see, I have an airtight alibi. I was miles away when you got yourself shot! And you are going to admit that you lied just to try and get me into trouble. After all you have been causing trouble for me ever since you became a big shot and took my position at Five O!” 

Bradley's words had a strange, echoing sound as he tried to make sense of the words. "Your...your position?" The room was beginning to spin and the intense pain in his chest was making it hard to breathe as Bradley tightened his grip, twisting the hospital gown. 

“My position?” Bradley grated out through anger-clenched teeth as he began to shake Danny violently, his rage boiling to the surface, “The damn position that you stole from me! I was supposed to be the next Five O detective! Not you!” Bradley hissed, his spittle hitting Danny in the face as he shook the young detective like a broken rag doll, oblivious to the young man’s moans of agony as his body was jerked to and fro. “You think you are so much better than I am! But I showed you yesterday, didn’t I? I showed everyone just how incompetent you are!” 

He continued to shake the wounded man until the sound of an alarm close to the bed broke through his rage and he heard running footsteps coming towards the room. Releasing his grip on the now bloodied robe, he allowed Williams’ now limp body to drop heavily back against the pillows as he rose and quickly looked around for an escape. The open bathroom door offered his best place of concealment and he quickly crossed the room and stepped inside closing the door tightly behind him. 

Stepping into the room, the nurse quickly hurried to the side of the bed and hit the alarm button, silencing its shrill noise as she turned her attention to her patient. The young detective was unconscious, the front of his gown bloodied and disheveled. 

She quickly checked his breathing and pulse, ensuring he was in no immediate danger before she gently removed the gown and carefully lifted the surgical dressing away from the wound. She frowned as she studied the newly exposed surgical wound. Several stitches had been pulled out causing the bleeding but luckily however restless the young man had become upon awaking he had not managed to dislodge the chest tube. She shook her head amazed the detective had managed to become so restless as to do this much damage to himself as she quickly removed the bloodstained dressing and pulling a sterile dressing from the trolley near the bed, taped it securely into place before hurrying from the room to page the attending doctor. 

Hearing the footsteps leave the room, Bradley cautiously opened the door and glanced out. Seeing the room empty except for the unconscious man in the bed, the HPD officer quickly made his exit, keeping his head low as he casually walked past the nurses’ desk and out of the unit’s main door. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chin stopped in front of the house and double-checked the address in his notebook. Approaching the door he stood slightly to the side as he knocked, listening for the sound of movement inside. He raised his hand to knock again but stopped as he heard a shuffling sound within a moment before the door opened and an emaciated young woman with distrustful eyes peered cautiously at him, "Yes?"

He smiled and pulled out his ID, flipping open the leather case to reveal his card and gold shield as he answered, “Chin Ho Kelly, Five O, Miss Lonkiki?” At the girl’s confirming but silent nod continued, “I would like to speak to you a minute.” 

She eyed the ID card and the badge for a moment before she reluctantly nodded and stepped aside allowing him entrance. Chin stepped into the room, surveying it with the practiced eye of a seasoned detective while Tia stood uncomfortably a few feet away twisting her hands nervously. He tried to smile reassuringly at her as he began to explain, “I’m sorry to disturb you but we are following up on your assault case yesterday and I would like to ask you a couple of questions about what happened.” 

"I already told the officer. Why don't you talk to him?” Tia asked defensively as she unconsciously began to rub her arms, wishing that Bradley had not warned her against taking a hit before Five O came to talk to her. 

"We have his report and that’s why we're here. First of all,” Chin softened his voice as he noted the bruises that marred the young girl’s arms and face, “we want to make sure you're okay." 

A look of surprise crossed her face and she shifted nervously. "I'm fine." 

“Did your boyfriend do that?” Chin asked gently as he nodded towards the marks. 

The young girl swallowed and nodded, as she looked down at the floor, unable to look the detective in the eye as she answered, “Yeah yesterday I thought he was going to kill me.” 

"I'd like you to tell me what happened yesterday." Seeing the terrified look that flickered across her face, he added, "Take your time, I just need to know what happened and what the officer did to assist." She nodded as he continued, "Can you tell me how you contacted Officer Bradley and what he did?" 

Unwilling to move away from the comforting security of the open door as she ran her hands nervously up and down her arms as though she was cold, Tia stared at the bare wood floor as she related the story just as she had been instructed. “My boyfriend… umm… Gary and I were having a fight about money… when he…um… he, “She shifted uncomfortably under the oriental detective’s gaze as she closed her eyes and forced herself to continue, “he umm…lost his cool and began to hit me. I guess I panicked and tried to get away but he grabbed me. I managed to get loose and tried to run but he grabbed me again harder and then he began to beat me… I managed to get away, I still don’t know how I did it but I ran outside. That’s when I saw the police car and the officer driving by. I ran out in the street and flagged him down and told him what was happening. That’s when he came inside.” She paused and looked outside as though longing to vanish into the distant surf. "He made my boyfriend leave." 

“Can you remember the officer’s name or what time this happened?” Chin asked gently, watching the girl’s reaction carefully. “Also I need to know what your boyfriend’s name is and do you have an address where we can find him?” 

“My boyfriend is Gary Tommings, he really hasn’t got a place that he can call his own.” She shrugged almost as if embarrassed as she dropped her voice and admitted, “He’s homeless just tends to drift from place to place." Frowning, she ensured she sounded confused as she answered the cop’s next questions, “I’m not sure why the officer’s name isn’t on the report but I think his name was Bradley and it happened about 2 o’clock.” 

Chin nodded as he made notations in his notebook. "Do you know how long the officer was here?" 

Biting her lip, Tia appeared to think for a moment before she answered, “I guess he would have been here about 20 minutes, maybe even a little longer. I still don’t understand why you are asking me that.” 

Jotting down the estimated time Bradley had attended the call, Chin snapped close his notebook and smiled, “Just checking a few details in his report.” He answered truthfully before he asked, “Would you like to be taken to the ER and get those bruises checked? They look pretty nasty!” 

Blushing, Tia raised her hand to her face and gently prodded her cheek, before she shook her head, “No thanks, it looks worse than it is.” 

Chin nodded as he stepped towards the door, his eyes met her for a moment before she looked away. "You know we're here to help you. You don't need to be afraid." 

“Thanks,” Tia whispered as she watched the detective leave and walk down the pathway towards his car before closing the door slowly behind her. 

Sliding into the driver’s seat of the sedan, Chin turned and stared up at the house. He had sensed the young girl was being less than truthful but why? 

H50 H50 H50

Leaning on the door frame of the lanai door, staring out across the Palace grounds, McGarrett waited as he heard his two detectives enter his office and settle down on the white chairs opposite his desk before he turned around. “What have you got?” He asked with no preamble as he walked back to his desk and sat down. 

Used to the Boss’s abrupt behavior, neither man was fazed as Kono opened his notebook and began his report. “Tia Lonkika, 23, born in Honolulu, is the youngest of three children. Her parents still reside on Oahu but her older brothers have both moved to the mainland. Miss Lonkika lives alone at 1537 Kahala Avenue. She is currently unemployed with no visible means of support- not even welfare.” 

“Someone keeping her perhaps, or maybe supporting herself by prostitution?” Steve asked. 

"None of the neighbors have noticed anything unusual, or at least if they have they aren't saying anything." Chin interrupted. 

“She has numerous arrests for prostitution and drug possession in the past, but get this Boss, about five months ago the arrests suddenly stopped, no wants or warrants, nothing. It’s almost as if she has become a model citizen.” Kono shook his head, “She’s cleaner than a new dollar bill!” 

Steve leaned back and drummed his fingers on the arm of the chair, "That's a pretty quick turnaround. She has to be getting her money from somewhere." 

"And," Chin added, "it’s obvious she's no stranger to drugs." McGarrett cocked his head and looked at the Chinese detective with interest as Chin began to explain, “She was hanging out for a hit when I spoke to her this afternoon. A definite junkie!” 

"She may be working some of the higher end hotels, clients who are willing to pay a bit more so she has to work less. This would give her the money she needs and keep her occupation away from the neighbors." McGarrett suggested but his detective shook his head. 

“Doubt it Boss, unless her clients are desperate Malahinis from the mainland who have picked her up off the streets. The drugs have really ravaged her, a mild breeze would blow her over.” Chin answered. 

Steve nodded, but knew there had to be more to this. "What have you found out about the boyfriend?" 

"Other than he seems to like to hit her when he gets mad, not much. She says his name is Gary Tommings. He lives on the streets and no one admits to seeing him lately." 

“Gary Tommings?” Kono asked. At Chin’s nod, the Hawaiian detective gave a low whistle and shook his head, “I knew him when I walked da beat with HPD. He was always on da streets either high or strung out. I’m surprised dat he is still alive, da drugs were killing him!” 

Steve pushed himself out of the chair and paced the room. "We need to find this guy. Someone has to know where he is. This rock isn't that big and he can't hide forever. He has a story to tell and I want to know what it is." 

Turning his attention back to Chin, Steve asked, “So the girl confirms the times that Bradley claims he was dealing with her?” 

“She says she ran out of her house about 2pm after her boyfriend became violent during an argument and saw Bradley passing in the police car and waved him over. She claims that he was dealing with her domestic situation until at least 2.20.” 

"Danno insists he saw Bradley just moments before the shooting, but the girl backs Bradley's story about being away from the car." Steve sighed, “Is it possible she’s lying?” 

Chin shrugged, “She had bruises that back up her claims that she had been assaulted and what reason would she have to lie? Unless she knows Bradley.” 

“There’s nothing in her background dat shows she does.” Kono interrupted. 

Chin watched as the boss paused to look again at Bradley's report that had taken up permanent residence on the big desk. "I've been checking with some of my snitches, Steve and no one is talking, Tommings has gotten the word out that wants to be invisible." 

"Well he's gotta come up for air sometime gentlemen, and when he does, we'll be there." Steve emphasized hitting his fist on the file but before either detective was able to respond the intercom beeped. Sighing at the interruption, McGarrett depressed the button and answered, “Yes May?” 

“Doc’s on line 1, Boss, he says it’s urgent!” 

“Thanks, Luv, put him straight through!” Steve answered before he released the button and snatched up the phone. “McGarrett.” 

The two other detectives watched as their boss’s hand tightened around the phone and anger flashed across his face as he listened to what Bergman was saying. With a terse, “We’ll be right there!” He slammed down the phone, rose out of his chair, grabbed his coat and rushed around the desk and headed towards the door with both detectives quickly following him. “Danny’s been assaulted in the ICU. He is claiming that Bradley threatened him!” McGarrett growled as the three men ran out of the door. 

H50 H50 H50

Bradley pulled into the HPD parking lot and turned off the engine before he grabbed a pale green booking slip from his posse box, attached it to his clipboard and quickly filled in the blanks. Double-checking the dates and times, he slammed the car door shut and strode briskly into the station. Heading straight for the secretaries' office, he zeroed in on the newest and youngest secretary who was seated conveniently next to the door. 

"Hi Emi." 

Stopping her typing, the delicate young oriental woman with waist-length raven hair turned and smiled. "Hi Officer Bradley, what can I do for you?" 

He smiled as he placed the booking slip in front of her. "Can you remove these warrants from the system? I picked up this guy earlier, and since he already posted bail, I wouldn't want him picked up again by accident." 

She picked up the booking slip and looked at it carefully, a look of mild uncertainty crossing her face as she typed in the name. "I've never done one of these before," she said slowly as her eyes scanned the computer screen. 

Leaning down and looking over her shoulder he pointed to a small green box. "Just click on that and the warrants will be removed." 

"Thanks." Reading further down the screen she glanced up, "I think I need Gary Tommings's booking number." 

Reaching for the booking slip he reassured, "Don't worry about that. The jailer was busy so I'll get one later. As long as those warrants are cleared is all that matters right now." 

"Okay. Maybe I should check with my supervisor..." but the ringing of the phone interrupted her, and when she turned back, Bradley was gone. 

The Briefing Room was empty as Bradley ran the booking slip through the shredder. Tommings's outstanding warrants had magically disappeared, so now he didn't need to worry about anyone else arresting the loser and have him spill his guts. He smiled to himself as he strolled toward the locker room. 'You belong to me now Tommings, and if you disappear, no one is going to be looking for you." 

H50 H50 H50

Looking up from writing his latest medical orders for the nursing staff in Danny’s medical chart, Doc watched the three detectives enter the ICU. Even from the nurses’ desk, the coroner could see the tension and anger in the body language of the three men. He rose from his seat and hurried to meet them as they approached, grabbing McGarrett’s arm and guiding the three into a vacant office where he could talk to them in privacy. 

“How’s Danno? Is he all right?” Steve demanded, ignoring Bergman’s gesture to take a seat, “How the Hell did someone manage to get into his room and assault him without the staff noticing?” 

Holding up his hand to ward off any more heated questions, Doc quickly explained. “Even though this is the ICU and has strict visiting, the nurses have been complaining that since Danny’s admission he has had a continuous flow of visitors, police officers, who don’t seem to think the rules apply to them and wander in and out without always checking with staff if they can visit him. The nurses have tried to stay vigilant and have turned many away but they do have other patients and some may have slipped in and out un-noticed. I believe this is what may have happened this morning. 

The nurses were dealing with an emergency with another patient when they heard Danny’s heart monitor alarm sound. When the nurse entered the room to check him, she found him unconscious and his wound bleeding from torn stitches. At first we believed that he had become extremely restless and had pulled the torn the stitches himself.” 

“But he is heavily sedated! I don’t understand how he could possibly become restless enough to cause that much damage.” Steve frowned. 

“Sometimes it’s a side effect of the powerful painkillers that Danny is receiving Steve. They can cause the patient to hallucinate or to become extremely restless. It’s not common but it does happen.” Doc explained. “And we had no reason to think anything else was amiss until Danny regained consciousness a few minutes later and began rambling about being attacked in his bed by a police officer named Bradley. I would have normally dismissed what he said except…” Doc paused and looked the lead detective in the eye before he continued, “Except when I examined him, I found fresh bruises on both his shoulders and arms. The shape and location of the bruises do suggest that someone grabbed Danny and shook him violently just as he is claiming. That could explain the torn stitches.” 

Steve's jaw tightened in rage as he turned his attention to his two detectives, "I want a guard placed on Danny's room right now." 

Kono jumped to his feet and was out the door in seconds, "On it, Boss." 

Turning his attention back to Bergman, Steve snapped, “How long did it take the nurse to respond when Danny’s alarm went off? Was there anyone in the room when she entered?” 

Doc shook his head, “That’s the part that doesn’t make sense to what Danny is telling us Steve. The nurse responded immediately when she heard the alarm and the room was empty except for Danny when she entered it. There was no time for anyone in that room to leave it without being spotted after that alarm sounded.” 

"Is there any place where someone could hide?" 

Doc shrugged, “The bathroom maybe, but he would have had to be quick to have hidden in there before the nurse entered the room.” 

"When the alarm went off it would only take seconds to hide. How long was the nurse in the room? Did she leave Danno alone for any time?" 

“She would have had to leave the room for at least a minute or so to page me.” Doc conceded. 

“More than enough time for someone to sneak out of the room un-noticed. Chin, contact Che, tell him I want him to check out the bathroom ASAP.” Steve ordered before he returned his attention back to Doc, “Can I speak with Danno?” 

Doc knew there was no putting off the lead detective any more than he already had, "Sure Steve, he’s been asking for you. I’ll take you to his room. I’m just not sure how coherent he will be though, I had to give him more morphine and a local anesthetic before I could re- stitch the torn stitches.” 

Steve nodded his understanding as he followed Doc out the door, Kono joining the trio as they headed towards Dan’s room. 


	6. Chapter 6

The young detective looked frail and weak, his gray complexion still evident as the three detectives and Doc entered his ICU room.

Steve stood next to the bed and studied his officer as he reached down and gently rubbed the cool arm. "Danno, can you hear me?" His question was rewarded as he watched Danny’s eyes flutter and then slowly open. 

“Steve!” Danny gasped in obvious relief, as the young man struggled to rise, ignoring the pain that tore through his body as he attempted to pull himself upright. 

Steve watched confusion and then...fear? … cross his Second-In-Command’s tired face. 

"Steve, he was here! Bradley was here." 

“Easy Danno, easy,” Steve softly ordered as he gently but firmly pressed Danny back down against his pillows, “Take your time and tell me precisely what happened.” 

"He said I didn't see him, and I … I took his job and...and..." Danny shook his head, trying to get his muddled thoughts straight. 

"Take your time, Danno." Steve told Danny as he cast a quick worried glance towards Doc, who was watching the increasing beeps on the heart monitor, before returning his attention back to the agitated young man in the bed. 

Nodding, Danny tried to take a couple of calming breaths before he started again. “Bradley was here, Steve. He … he was like …some crazy man, he was shaking me and … demanding me…to lie…to say that I never saw him…, but I did see him, Steve. He passed me just before…”

McGarrett nodded and squeezed his young friend’s arm, “I know you saw him, Danno, I believe he passed you minutes before you were ambushed yesterday, but Aikane, what I need to know is what happened today, in this room.” 

Danny winced as he shifted in the bed, but never took his eyes off of Steve's as he fought against the sedatives running through his system. “He claims… that I …took his promotion, I was…lying about seeing him…just… just…to get him in trouble…He said I had… to tell you the truth…when I refused to lie… he laughed…He said I would…never … be able….to prove he was …there….” Danny’s voice trailed off and his eyes slid shut as he murmured "He...he grabbed me. He...he said I took his job...He...he..." But his next sentence was lost as his head gently rolled to the side and he slipped into a drug-induced sleep. 

The four men stood silently watching him for several more seconds, each lost in their own thoughts about what the young detective had said. The spell was broken as McGarrett turned and began to stalk angrily out of the room. “I want Bradley in my office NOW!” 

H50 H50 H50

Bradley drove his patrol car slowly along the winding, narrow road that paralleled a small stretch of secluded beach, eyeing the two young women with the sun bronzed skin and Hawaiian-bright bikinis when his attention was drawn to the voice on the radio. "Unit 14." 

Bradley sighed. 'What now?' he growled softly to himself, disinterested in dealing with anyone else's problems since he had enough of his own. 

Word had filtered through the coconut wireless that McGarrett did not want his golden boy left alone for a moment. Bradley’s hands tightened around the steering wheel, strangling it, as he wanted to strangle Williams. If McGarrett had decided to guard his precious college boy that meant just one thing, the spoiled brat had squealed. Well, Bradley decided, McGarrett’s golden boy deserved another visit and next time he would understand why he shouldn’t dare to try and cross his betters. 

Bradley snarled as the radio crackled again, "Unit 14 “

Snatching up the radio, Bradley impatiently growled, “Unit 14 by." 

"Unit 14. 245 stabbing victim. Emergency Room. Queens Hospital." 

"Unit 14. 10-4." 

Bradley dropped the radio back on the hook as he hung a U-turn in the middle of the narrow street, causing an oncoming car to hit the brake hard in order to avoid hitting him. Ignoring the blaring horn and the accusing look from the shaken driver, he laughed out loud as he accelerated toward the hospital. Some days you just get lucky. 

H50 H50 H50

Parking in the red zone next to the Emergency Entrance, Bradley sauntered in, looking for his stabbing victim. Stopping an obviously busy nurse, he rudely demanded the location of the victim. She pointed to a closed white curtain before she turned and hurried away. 

Bradley paused and watched her walk away, before he walked across to the curtained cubicle she had indicated and pushed the curtain aside revealing the young stabbing victim who was sitting on the gurney, the cut on his arm was wrapped in a bloody white bandage. Since the wound was not life threatening, Bradley wasted little time in getting the young man's personal information and a brief synopsis of what had happened. When the victim refused to name his attacker, it was obvious that this case would be a waste of time, and he brusquely informed the young man that if he wished to make a formal complaint against his attacker, he could do so at HPD. Bradley closed his notebook, uninterested in obtaining any more details as he turn and headed towards the elevator. Besides, he had more important things than just a mere stabbing to deal with. 

In briefing that morning it had been announced that a guard was going to be placed outside Detective Williams's hospital room, and the schedule was posted on the board. After briefing everyone checked the schedule, making a note of when it was their turn. Bradley found it no surprise that his name had not been included on the schedule. 

Stepping out of the elevator, he walked casually toward Williams' room, the presence of an officer was not unusual and basically ignored by the busy staff. Slouched in a chair the officer on duty was absorbed in a travel magazine, and looked up in surprise at the sound of his name. 

"Hey, Dave, how's it goin'?" 

Officer Nakashima sat up a bit straighter and stretched. "Slow, boring. What brings you here?" 

Bradley looked over Nakashima's shoulder at the picture of a sun-baked desert, "Had a stabbing victim down in the ER. Nothing big, he won't say who did it. You know how it is, the kid refused to co-operate, so why bother with a report." He shrugged as he glanced around at the empty corridor before he looked back at the other officer and smiled, "Hey Brah, I'm going to be here till the docs are done downstairs. Why don’t ya take a quick break? I'll cover for you." 

Nakashima stood up and tossed the magazine on the chair, "Thanks, Brad. That would be great. I could use a cup of coffee." 

Bradley picked up the magazine and plopped himself in the chair as he waved Dave away. "No problem. Take your time." 

The officer had no sooner disappeared behind the elevator door, then Bradley disappeared behind the door to Williams' room. 

H50 H50 H50

Stepping into the room, Bradley crossed quickly across to the bed and roughly shook the slumbering patient awake. He waited until the kid’s eyes opened wide in surprise before he slapped his hand over Williams’ mouth preventing the young detective from making a noise as he leaned down and whispered. “You think you’re smart, don’t you? You thought by telling McGarrett about my little visit earlier that the big Boss man could protect you! Well you’re wrong like you always are, you stupid, little college boy ‘cause I’m here and if I wanted to I could easily wring your neck like a chicken and nobody would even be the wiser! Now I am going to be extra nice to you this time and give you another chance to tell McGarrett that you lied when you said that you saw me. But be aware kid, if you don’t do as you are told and decide to tell McGarrett about this little talk, the next time I see you, and there WILL be a next time, I will be the last person that you ever see! Do I make myself clear?” 

Removing his hand he waited for the frightened answer of ‘Yes Sir’ but was surprised and shocked when Williams continued to stare calmly up at him, the beeps of the heart monitor barely increasing. He frowned in confusion at the lack of fear or panic from his victim and jumped when Williams answered him quietly. “You’re a bully, Bradley … a poor pathetic bully …and if you think that …your threats are going to frighten… me than you are sadly… mistaken. We both know what …you did and so… does McGarrett and it’s only… a matter of time… before everyone else does!” 

He blinked and backed away, uncertain of what to do as Williams’ eyes track his every move. Confused and for the first time in his life a little frightened himself, he tried to hide his own fear as he threatened with a quivering voice, “You’re wrong Williams, I’m the one they will believe!” Unable to remain under the patient’s scrutinizing stare, he turned and hurried out of the room as he took several deep breaths in an attempt to control his own thumping heart. 

H50 H50 H50

Bradley was slouched uncomfortably in the chair, legs stretched out in front of him when Nakashima returned a few minutes later, coffee in one hand and another travel magazine in the other. "Thanks Brad. Pulling guard duty makes for a long day." 

Bradley smiled weakly as he rose out of the chair and clapped the officer on the back. "No problem, Davey, anytime. Well, I'd better get back to the ER and see what the doc has to say before I kiss this whole thing off." 

Nakashima chuckled and shook his head as he settled back in the chair. Same old Brad. Get out of anything whenever possible. 

H50 H50 H50

Knocking on McGarrett’s door, Kono didn’t wait for his boss to answer before he entered the office, “Steve Bradley is out on a job but central will instruct him to proceed immediately to here as soon as he radios back in.” 

McGarrett nodded unsurprised at the announcement, he expected Bradley to try and fly low under the radar. He wondered for a moment, how many more calls Bradley would decide he needed to attend before he would finally make himself ‘available’. “Any luck with the boyfriend, Gary Tommings?” 

Kono frowned and stepped closer to McGarrett’s desk, his confusion evident upon his face as he answered, “He’s hiding good Boss, almost as if da rock swallowed him but…”

“But?” McGarrett demanded. 

“But it’s weird Steve, dis morning all his wants and warrants have disappeared.” 

“Disappeared? How?” McGarrett growled, already suspecting who was responsible, as Kono shrugged, “I want the person responsible for pulling them from the system in my office yesterday! And I want Bradley here even sooner!” 

“On it, Boss.” Kono answered, rushing out of the office. 

H50 H50 H50

"She's here, Boss." 

"Send her in." 

Jenny nodded and the young woman hesitantly entered the office of the head of the state police. 

Steve stood as Emi entered and indicated a white chair in front of his desk. 

"Thank you for coming Miss Ayako. I need to ask you a few questions about some warrants that you removed from the system." 

Sitting stiffly in the chair, she held her hands tightly in her lap as she tried to keep them from shaking. 

Steve looked down at the rap sheet on his desk, then at the terrified young secretary. "Miss Ayako, you removed two warrants for Failure to Appear for Gary Tommings. What can you tell me about that?" 

Shifting nervously, Emi related how Officer Bradley had brought her a booking slip and had her remove the warrants from the system. He said that Tommings had posted bail and didn't want to take a chance on someone else arresting him by mistake. She had been concerned about the lack of a booking number, but he said he'd take care of it and she thought he'd given it to another secretary. 

"Did he say anything or do anything that seemed unusual?" 

The deep brown eyes met McGarrett's steady gaze. "No sir." She hesitated a moment, "I had never removed a warrant before and wasn't sure how to do it, but Officer Bradley showed me how. I thought that was nice of him." 

McGarrett gave her a thin smile. "Yeah, nice." Standing he extended his hand and she took it lightly in her small one, "Thank you for your time Miss Ayako. You've been a great deal of help." 

Smiling nervously, Emi stood and exited the room, taking a deep breath of relief as the door shut behind her. 

Steve looked at the rap sheet then hit the intercom. ”Chin, Kono, come in here."

Seconds later both detectives were seated in the white chairs, watching their boss intently. 

Steve took Danno's place on the edge of the desk. "Bradley had the newest secretary remove the warrants. He was even nice enough to show her how. He told her the guy had posted bail." 

Chin and Kono looked at him as Kono said in surprise, "But you can't bail out on a warrant." 

Steve nodded, "That's why he picked the new girl. She didn't know. Kono." 

"Yes, Boss?" 

"I want you to go over to HPD and check the Jailer's gate-book for the day those warrants were removed and see if Gary Tommings was ever in custody. And Chin, I want you to go to the DA's office and check with his secretary and see if any kind of hearing or court date was set for Gary Tommings on warrants." 

"On it Boss." 


	7. Chapter 7

Rising from his chair, Steve walked out on the lanai and drummed his fingers on the railing as he tried to put the pieces of the puzzle together. It was obvious that Bradley held a grudge against Danny, resentful the younger man had been promoted to the Five-O team while the patrol man had been passed over and over again for any promotion. The man’s jealousy had reached the point where he was willing to turn his back and deliberately ignore Danno’s ‘Officer Needs Assistance’ call. And why did Danno decide to try and handle Bradley’s insubordination and bullying on his own? Steve tried to ignore the small guilty voice in his mind that whispered, ‘Because he did not want to disappoint you and wanted to prove that he could handle it on his own and belonged on the team!’ The ringing of the phone broke his reverie and he strode back in and snatched it on the second ring, "McGarrett."

"Hey, Boss I checked da gate-book. No record for Gary Tommings on da day da warrants were cleared, or for a week in either direction." 

"Thanks Kono." Steve sighed, unsurprised with Kono’s findings as he slowly hung up the phone and sat back down on his chair. He knew Chin would be calling soon from the DA's office and his results would probably be the same...nothing. Gary Tommings had never been arrested and Bradley had pulled the warrants. Why? He wanted answers and he wanted them yesterday! 

Snatching up the phone as it began to ring again, he snapped, “McGarrett!”

"Steve, it’s Chin. I just spoke with Walter’s secretary about Tommings’ court dates for the warrants that were pulled. He was due in court about an hour ago but was a no-show. The judge has issued an arrest warrant and I contacted HPD and made sure that they know it's a high priority case and when arrested, Tommings is to be brought immediately to Five-O.”

McGarrett swallowed the frustrated growl that rose in his throat, Bradley had so far been one step ahead but Five-O was catching up fast. Wiping his hand over his face he ordered, "Thanks Chin, head back to the office so we can work out our next move."

"Will do, Boss, " Chin quickly responded, unsurprised as he heard McGarrett's phone hang up in his ear. Placing the phone on its receiver he smiled and thanked the secretary before he turned and left the office, his thoughts focused on Bradley and how the dirty cop manipulated the system for his own crooked motives. There was one type of person Chin detested more than anyone else and that was a person who preyed on and bullied the weak and the vulnerable. The fact that Bradley used his trust and position as a police officer made his behavior even more abhorrent. 

H50 H50 H50

Kono slid the car into its parking slot and spun the keys absently around his finger as he slammed the door and strode toward the palace steps. His mind was on Bradley and what a bad apple this guy was when he was startled by the man who suddenly appeared in front of him from behind a tree. Kono couldn't have been more surprised. "Gary!"

"Shhh." Tommings hissed, pulling Kono behind the tree from which he had just emerged. "You've gotta help me, man. We've known each other for a long time, you know?" Tommings paused as he looked nervously around and continued in a whisper, "Brah, I need your help. He's gunna kill me."

Kono watched as the man again looked quickly around, "Who's gunna kill you?"

"Bradley, man, that’s who! Where have ya been? He's bad news on the streets. He wants..." Tommings swallowed hard as though his throat had suddenly dried up. "He says he wants me to cover for him, but I know that won't be enough. I know he's gonna kill me."

Kono wrinkled his brow at the information, "Cover for him for what?"

Tommings shifted nervously from foot to foot as his eyes darted around, half expecting Bradley to jump out at him from behind another tree, before he turned back towards Kono and grabbed the Hawaiian detective’s arm as he begged, "Are ya going to protect me or not? C'mon man, you've gotta help me."

"Okay, Braddah, I'll help you. If you want protection and wanna talk about Officer Bradley, den we need to go see McGarrett."

Tommings nodded and jumped at the sight of an HPD police car pulling into the grounds. "Come on man, anything, I’ll even talk to the devil if ya want, let’s just get inside!" he gasped, his grab on Kono's arm tightening in fright as Kono escorted him into the Palace. 

H5OH5OH5O 

A quick knock on McGarrett’s heavy wooden office door preceded the entry of the two men, and suddenly Gary Tommings found himself standing in front of the large desk with the top cop of the islands behind it. He felt himself shrink under the intimidating glare of the man he knew to be Steve McGarrett. 

"Boss, dis is Gary Tommings. He says Bradley is gunna to kill him and wants protection." Kono introduced him before nodding for him to sit on one of the white chairs in front of the desk. Quickly he sat down and warily watched as McGarrett stood up and walked around the desk to face him. 

"Why does Bradley want to kill you?" The dark haired detective asked softly. 

"Will you protect me, man? You won't let him or any of those other cops hurt me?" Gary pleaded fearfully. 

McGarrett nodded before reassuring the small, terrified man sitting in front of him. "Nobody’s going to hurt you. You have my word on that. Now, why don't you tell me about Bradley?" 

Visibly relaxing, Tommings nodded, then preceded to tell the two detectives about his involvement with, and fear of, Officer Bradley. Tommings varied between pacing and sitting on the edge of the chair as he painted a portrait of escalating fear, intimidation, threats and pain inflicted by the HPD officer over the last few months. By the end of his story Kono and Steve could barely conceal their feelings of anger and disgust. 

"Thank you for coming to us Mr. Tommings, You did the right thing.” Steve reassured the frightened man before he glanced across at his Hawaiian detective and ordered. “Kono, get Mr. Tommings something to eat and then see that he is put in protective custody."

Kono nodded and gently pulled Gary to his feet and led him towards the door but as they reached the door, Tommings paused and looked back at McGarrett, "I guess Bradley doesn't own all of you after all."

“No he doesn’t,” McGarrett answered softly before he promised solemnly, “In fact when I get my hands on Officer Bradley, he is going to find himself on the other side of the bars!”

H50 H50 H50 “Hey Man, did ya hear the news?” Bradley paused as he re-entered the ER when Lom Opela hurried across and grabbed his shoulder. The younger police officer’s eyes were shining bright as he ignored the look of annoyance that flickered across the older cop’s face. “Did ya hear that McGarrett is questioning that boyfriend of the girl who was assaulted the other day?” At Bradley’s questioning look, Lom waved his hand impatiently as he rushed to continue, “Ahh you know the one… the chick who waved you over at the same time Danny Williams was shot!” 

Bradley frowned and quickly looked around to see if anyone was watching or listening. Satisfied no one was interested in the conversation, Bradley roughly grabbed the young officer’s arm and dragged him across to a more private area as he hissed, “I thought the boyfriend had disappeared, that he was somewhere hiding, are you sure it’s him?” 

Lom grimaced as Bradley’s grip tightened and pulling his arm free, he nodded, “Yeah it’s him. Word on the coconut wireless is that the guy gave himself up to Kono.” Lom paused as he looked up at the taller man, his sudden confusion evident on his face as he asked, “But hey man, what I don’t understand is why McGarrett would be looking so hard for him? I mean, after all it was just a simple domestic violence case, right? It wasn’t as if you faked it or anything…I mean I know that you don’t like Danny but…” The younger cop’s voice trailed off as he studied the agitated man standing in front of him. 

“What are you trying too imply?” Bradley growled softly, stepping closer to the smaller man, towering over him. 

“You were busy with that call when Danny was shot, weren’t you?” Lom asked, refusing to be intimidated. 

The question took Bradley totally by surprise and he backed a step or two away as he looked around nervously before returning his attention back to Lom, “What do you mean? Of course I was busy attending that scene. Look, I know I don’t like Williams, but you don’t really think I would turn my back on a fellow cop who is in trouble? Man if you do…” Bradley dropped his head in self-pity and took a deep breath before he ran a hand over his head and muttered, “Man, I can’t believe you just asked me that…I mean…what sort of a cop…a person…do you think I am? Man…”

“Look Bradley, I’m sorry,’ Lom whispered, trying hard to reassure the upset man, “It’s just that it seemed funny that McGarrett is investigating that call… and you were only unit that didn’t respond…Look man, I’m sorry…I didn’t mean to imply…”

Bradley nodded and slapped the younger cop’s shoulder, “Yeah, well…” he began, “I can’t blame you especially with Williams’ lies.” At Lom questioning look, Bradley sighed and shook his head, “Williams has had it in for me since he made Five-O. The promotion has gone to the kid’s head. He’s decided to tell McGarrett that he saw me just moments before the shooting.” Shrugging Bradley looked the other man in the eye as he said sincerely, “It’s a lie, I was busy with the domestic case but he has the big boss doubting me. I guess that’s why McGarrett is interviewing the boyfriend. He is going to be upset when he finds his golden boy isn’t as pure as he thought.” 

Lom looked at him doubtfully, "That doesn't sound like the Danny Williams I know." 

Bradley shrugged,” That’s the trouble; you never know how some guys will handle a position of power. Some like Williams just let it go to their head!’ he grunted. “I better get going and see if the Doc has finished with my victim.” 

“Oh yeah,” Lom nodded distractedly, lost in thought as Bradley turned and walked away. ‘There’s no way Danny would ever let power go to his head!’ He watched as Bradley disappeared around the corner and a profoundly disturbing thought forced itself to the front of his mind, ‘Did Bradley ignore Danny’s call for assistance?’ 

Stepping back into the waiting area of the ER unit, Bradley headed towards the front doors ignoring the nurse who called after him, “Excuse me officer, but the doctor would like to speak to you about your stabbing victim.” He never acknowledged her as he walked out of the hospital. 


	8. Chapter 8

After watching his hospital room door close as Bradley left, Danny dropped his head tiredly back down on the pillows and stared up at the ceiling. What had he done for Bradley to hate him so much? He hardly knew the HPD officer other than to nod to and say the polite hello. Bradley had ignored him totally when he was an officer and a detective in HPD but had become belligerent and rude, often refusing his orders after he had been promoted into Five O. He knew that some of the older detectives had felt that by the mere fact of seniority that they should have been selected into the elite spot and had at first been a little resentful, although he knew that most agreed the prospect of working for such a hard task master as Steve made the position less appealing.

A small smile crept across his lips; McGarrett had the reputation of being the man of steel with no chink in his armor to allow friends in and no ability to show any real emotions, just a stern and rigid law enforcer who lived for his job and his job was his life. They had not discovered the real man whom Danny had come to respect and admire and was honored to call his closest friend – No, Steve was much more than that. 

The small smile disappeared as his thoughts drifted back to the HPD officer who had just left the room and he shook his head slowly unsure just to handle the situation. Bradley had ignored his assistance call and had laughed about it to his face. The weak young detective bit his bottom lip as he remembered Bradley’s words. “I never bothered to respond to your request for back up but that’s not what you are going to tell McGarrett because you are going to tell him that you were mistaken! You see I have an airtight alibi. I was miles away when you got yourself shot! And you are going to admit that you lied just to try and get me into trouble. After all you have been causing trouble for me ever since you became a big shot and took my position at Five O! I was supposed to be the next Five O detective! Not you! You think you are so much better than I am! But I showed you, didn’t I? I showed everyone just how incompetent you are!” 

It was obvious the man was insane but how could he prove that? He frowned as he looked back towards the door, half expecting it to open and for Bradley to return with more threats or even worse, after all the man might be crazy but he was as slippery as an eel. He had managed to get past the guard Steve had placed at the door, so he could easily carry out his threat to kill him. Should he tell Steve? 

Shaking his head he nixed the idea – No! Bradley was a bully and needed to be treated as such. This was his fight and no one else’s. Besides, if he did, the officer guarding him would get in trouble and he didn't want that to happen. Bradley could probably talk or sneak his way around just about anybody. Closing his eyes, the young detective decided he needed to trap Bradley at his own game. Bradley seemed to like to boast to him about almost getting him killed - maybe Bradley’s own words and big noting would be his own undoing. Maybe Chin or Kono would bring him a tape recorder and he could catch Bradley's threats on tape. That would nail him to the wall. He nodded slowly, pleased with the plan as he drifted back into a drug induced sleep. 

H5OH5OH5O

Bradley growled at the constant chatter from the radio and reached across, savagely turning down the volume knob as he narrowly avoided a slower car in front as he overtook it at high speed. That little worm Tommings had ran to McGarrett and spilled his guts! His hands tightened painfully around the steering wheel as he allowed his mind to drift to all the ways he was going to inflict a slow painful death to the pathetic little squealer! He would enjoy hearing the maggot’s screams as he slowly and methodically tortured him. The last thing in this world that Tommings would see would be his laughing face! 

He swung the wheel of the patrol car hard and cursed as he nearly hit another slow driver, but first he needed to get to Tia and make sure she knew what would happened if she was tempted to squeal! It was fortunate that she didn't live far from the hospital because his patience was strained to the limit. He would have liked to hit the siren and get these idiots out of his way, but he didn't dare attract the attention to himself. 

Pulling up in front of her house, he slammed the car into park before it had completely stopped causing it to rock crazily back and forth. Slamming the car door behind him he was through the front door in seconds. Tia was stirring a pot in the kitchen and jumped in surprise as he burst in behind her. One look at his eyes caused her to drop the spoon she was holding as she shrank back in fear. 

"I don't have time to waste on you," he growled as he grabbed her arm pulling her to within inches of his face and causing her to cry out in pain. "You listen to me and you listen good." His breath was hot on her face. "You're an accessory to the attempted murder of a police officer." 

She gasped, her eyes wide in disbelief as she tried unsuccessfully to pull away from the painful grip he had on her arm. "NO! I didn't do anything!" 

"Doesn't matter," he lowered his voice threateningly, "You know everything I did. You know about my not responding to the shooting and you know I tried to take him out in the hospital. You KNOW and you didn't say anything, so now you're just as guilty as I am." 

"I'm not!" she whispered, struggling uselessly again. 

"Yes, you are, and if I go down, you're going down with me. This is McGarrett's golden boy we're talking about." He narrowed his eyes as he pulled her even closer. "Do you know what cops do to people who hurt other cops?" 

She shook her head slowly, unable to speak and unable to believe what she was hearing. 

“You’re gonna learn there are a lot of ways to pay for a crime besides sitting in jail cell. Do you get my meaning?" 

She nodded speechlessly and pulled her arm against her, rubbing it to ease the pain as he released her. 

"I was never here today and you'd better stick with the story." He stepped forward menacingly as she pressed herself against the wall. "Any questions?" 

Shaking her head she managed to whisper, "No." 

"Good. We have an understanding." With that he vanished from the room, followed within seconds by the slamming of the front door and the sound of a car accelerating away at high speed. 

Tia continued to lean against the wall as she looked down at the bruises appearing on her reddened arm. How did she ever get into this, and was there any way out? 

H50 H50 H50

Twenty minutes after the nurse told him the doctor wanted to talk to him about his stabbing victim, Bradley was back in the ER, listening with mock interest as he was up-dated on the victim's condition. The ER, as usual, was busy, and no one had noticed his absence. Thanking the doctor for his time, Bradley casually left the building. He didn't want anyone to think he was in a hurry. 

No sooner did he turn on the engine and turn up the volume of the radio that he heard the call. "Unit 14" 

Swallowing the curses that welled on the tip of his tongue he managed neutrally, “Unit 14.” "Unit 14, respond to Iolani Palace immediately and contact McGarrett." 

"Unit 14 10-4." He slammed the mic back on the holder. Whatever McGarrett wanted with him he was ready. He had all of his bases covered and the great McGarrett was not going to be able to make a dent in anything. He started to laugh. This just might be fun! 

After the mad dash to Tia's house and then back to the hospital, Bradley made sure the trip to the Palace was leisurely, even stopping to get something to drink along the way. 

Strolling up the steps he once again stopped at the top to admire the view...HIS view. Entering the anteroom to the Five-O offices he stood in front of May's desk, leering at her as he put his lips over the straw and made it a point to noisily suck the last of the contents out of the cup before tossing it in her trashcan. 

Professional or not, it was all May could do to hide her disgust as she pushed the intercom button, "Officer Bradley is here." 

"Send him in." 

Not waiting to be invited, Bradley shoved his way through the heavy wooden door. Kicking it shut with his boot he never took his eyes from the man behind the desk. "So what do you want now Mr. McGarrett?" 

Steve McGarrett was not a man to be intimidated. "Well, Officer Bradley, we're going to have a little discussion." 

"How many times are we going to re-hash this shooting McGarrett? Why can't you get it through your head that Williams screwed up? He wasn't watching what he was doing, made a stupid mistake and got himself shot. Why do keep trying to blame me?" 

Steve opened a file that was on his desk, pulled out a piece of paper and began reading ... Commendation for Detective Danny Williams. He heard Bradley suck in a sharp breath as he read the commendation praising Det. Williams for his bravery and personal sacrifice in saving the lives of the officers who inadvertently drove into the kill zone. The commendation ended by recommending that Det. Williams be considered for the Medal of Valor. As he read the commendation, Steve watched Bradley's complexion redden and his hands close into fists. 

Closing the folder he looked closely at Bradley, "I don’t call saving the lives of two officers making a stupid mistake. I call it an incredible act of bravery." Bradley watched him with narrowing eyes but remained silent. "Which brings us back to our original question. Where were you when Detective Williams requested assistance?" 

Bradley shifted his weight from one foot to the other, as he had not been invited to sit down. "I told you before. I was on an obs. at a domestic disturbance." He could feel his already razor thin patience grow even thinner. "Jeeze McGarrett, how many times are we going to go over this?" 

Steve shoved himself from his chair as he glared at the man in front of him, "As many as it takes." Suddenly Steve held out his hand. "Give me your notebook." 

Bradley stared at the Lead Detective, completely taken aback. "My notebook? Why do you want my notebook?" 

"Give it to me, and that's not a request." 

Bradley slowly reached into his back pocket and pulled out his notebook, holding onto it momentarily before tossing it onto McGarrett's desk. He could feel sweat beginning to trickle down his back. He knew what McGarrett was looking for, the entry in his notebook regarding his alibi. He could feel his palms beginning to sweat. There was no notebook entry. That was one base he had forgotten to cover. He had put it in his log, but not in his notebook. 

McGarrett slid the notebook across his desk and placed it into the same drawer from which he removed a small black tape recorder. Placing the tape recorder in the center of the desk he hit the "record" button then smiled malevolently at Bradley. "Let's take it from the top." 

After once again reviewing Bradley's story about the domestic disturbance, Steve moved on to the next topic, the removal of the warrant for Gary Tommings. A light tap at the door preceded the arrival of Chin and Kono who settled themselves in the matching white chairs as their inscrutable faces and cold eyes. "So Officer Bradley, why was the warrant for Gary Tommings removed from the system?" 

Bradley took a deep breath and concentrated on the wall. "I told the secretary I wanted a copy of the abstract. I wrote the information on a booking slip so it would be easier for her. She said she had never done a warrant before so I showed her which box would remove it from the system so she'd know for the next time. She said something about a booking number, but I obviously didn't have one because Tommings was not in custody. I started to explain that to her but she got busy with a phone call. I never got my copy of the abstract and the hardcopy is still in the file. It was just a misunderstanding with a new kid. That's all." 

McGarrett nodded but remained non-committal. The other detectives continued to study Bradley. "Why did you want a copy of the abstract?" 

"I wanted to have it with me because I run into this junkie every once in a while and I wanted to have some leverage to squeeze him a little." Bradley gave an exasperated sigh, "Come on McGarrett, you know how it is with snitches. You Five-O guys have expense accounts to pay these guys off, but us working slobs don't have that luxury and have to find other ways of doing business." 

"Yeah, we've heard about you other ways of doing business," Kono muttered. 

Steve glanced at Kono then continued, his voice threatening, "Why did you assault Detective Williams in the hospital?" 

Bradley's eyes opened wide in shock. "What the Hell are you talking about McGarrett? Are you crazy? I didn't assault Williams!" 

"He said you did." 

"Well he doesn’t know what he's talking about," Bradley paused as though an amazing thought had just entered his mind, "Or maybe he does. Williams has been out to get me ever since he got this Five-O assignment. You have no idea what that kid is like outside this office. He's had it out for me since the beginning and he's not going to pin something on me I didn't do." 

Suddenly Bradley felt a wave of confidence flow over him and glanced at the two detectives before leaning on the desk and glaring at McGarrett. "You're all talk and no action Mr. McGarrett. How about some proof of all these unsubstantiated allegations. Huh? Well? Until you come up with something I suggest you leave me alone or I may just have to contact the union. Harassment is illegal you know." Standing up and turning toward the door he smiled, "Anything else?" 

"Not at the moment." 

"Then I'll be on my way." 

Bradley reached for the door as McGarrett's voice stopped him. "I'll be in touch." Bradley yanked the door open and slammed it shut behind him. Steve looked at his detectives as the snap of the "off" button on the tape recorder plunged the room into silence. 

Steve pushed the rewind button on the tape recorder as he looked at his detectives, "Well gentlemen, what do you think?" 

Kono shifted his chair to better face his boss and stated matter-of-factly. "I think he's a lying sack. Gary Tommings was scared to death. He don't like cops and he wouldn't have come all the way to da palace, Boss, if he didn't have a life-or death reason." 

"Have you spoken with him anymore?" 

Kono shook his head. "I tried, but all he keeps sayin' is dat we gotta protect him. I'm hopin' I can get him to make a formal statement, but right now he's just too scared, not to mention he hasn't had a fix, so he ain't feelin' real co-operative at da moment." 

"Keep on him, Kono. He trusts you enough that he came here. Make sure he knows we can help him." 

"Will do, Boss." 

Steve turned his attention to the oriental detective. "Chin, what do you think?" 

"I think the same thing Kono does. Bradley is a liar, and a good one. He knows the ropes and knows how to cover his tracks." 

"What about the girl...Tia?” 

Chin sat up a bit straighter in his chair. "She was scared, Boss. There was a lot that she wasn't saying." 

"Do you think you could convince her to tell you what she really knows?" 

Chin shook his head. "Don't know. She’s scared.” 

Steve sighed and leaned back in his chair. "Go try again. Chin. Talk to Tia one more time. Kono, go over to the HPD lockup and see if Tommings is feeling more cooperative." 

"On it, Boss." Kono answered for both of them as they stood and headed toward the door. 

After his office door closed, McGarrett opened the drawer and pulled out Bradley's notebook. Removing the rubber band that marked the current page, he began perusing the contents. "Okay, Bradley let’s see what this has to say about where you were when Danno needed help." 

H50 H50 H50

Flicking the notebook closed, unsurprised at the absence of the critical entry, McGarrett dropped it back into his drawer before closing and locking it. He picked up his pencil and began to tap it thoughtfully on his desk, Bradley was overconfident and arrogant, believing everyone believed his lies and that arrogance would be his undoing. He had already bragged to Danno that he had deliberately ignored his assistance call – but what if he had bragged to someone else? 

McGarrett smiled as he dropped the pencil and stood up grabbing his coat as he rushed from the office. Who else better to brag to and be the big man than his wife! 


	9. Chapter 9

The old screen door rattled under Chin's forceful knock.

"Yes?" The voice from within the small hose was soft and hesitant, the person standing far enough back that they were not easily seen by someone on the outside. 

"Miss Lonkika? It’s Det. Kelly from Five-O. May I speak with you for a minute?" 

The voice was no closer, the person still not visible behind the screen. "What do you want? I already told you everything I know." 

"May I come in?" 

Several seconds of silence preceded the unlatching of the old lock, allowing the door to open virtually of its own accord. Tia Lonkika, her rail thin body clad in flowered shorts and an old t-shirt stood back as the detective entered. She crossed her arms across her chest as she shifted nervously from one bare foot to the other. "Well?" 

Chin scanned the room, but nothing seemed changed from the last time. "Miss Lonkika, I know you're scared. I believe that Officer Bradley has been threatening you." 

"NO!" she interrupted, the loud denial conflicting with the fear in her eyes. 

"I want you to know that we're here to help you. I don't know what you've been told, but you have no reason to be afraid." Chin reached into his pocket and pulled out his business card. Tia backed away as he extended his hand, so he laid the card on a nearby table. "Here's my number. Don't be afraid to call." 

Asking no questions, but hoping he had been able to build a foundation of trust, Chin thanked her for her time. 

Tia stood in the doorway and watched the car drive away. She picked up the card, jumping and holding it behind her back as a sound startled her. It was the wind rattling the back door. Taking a deep breath to try and calm her taught nerves, she read the card. ‘Detective Kelly, Hawaii Five-O’. He had kind eyes, and despite everything Bradley had told her, she trusted him. Taking the card she hid it in the bottom of her purse before she sat down heavily in an old wooden chair. She had a lot to think about. 

H50 H50 H50

Turning down the radio, the small, tired looking woman thought she heard a knock at the door. Opening it she was surprised to see the tall, dark-haired man standing before her. "Yes?" 

"Mrs. Bradley? I'm Steve McGarrett, Hawaii Five-O," He held up his flat badge ID for her to see. "I'd like to talk to you about your husband." 

Irritation flashed across her face. "What do you want to know?" 

"May I come in?" 

Mrs. Bradley changed position so she was blocking the doorway. "No. Just tell me what you want." 

"I have some questions about your husband..." 

She held up her hand to stop any further explanation. "I have nothing to say about my husband...the loser. He comes and goes as he pleases. Sometimes I don't see him for days at a time. I don't know where he is and I don't care. He pays the bills and we leave each other alone." 

Steve realized immediately that there would be no information forthcoming here. Obviously the Bradley’s were not on the best of terms. "Thank you for your time." 

H50 H50 H50

Gary Tommings paced the jail cell. He was too antsy to sit or sleep for any length of time. A tray of food sat untouched on the small table that had been provided for him. Jail food wasn't the best. It didn't seem to matter what they called it, it all looked and tasted the same. The only thing he really liked was the chocolate pudding. It was a little grainy, but at least it had some flavor. He jumped at the sound of the cell door being unlocked. It wasn't time for the jailer to come by. He hoped it wasn't... 

"Hey, Gary. Thought you might like some real food." Kono greeted as the jailer locked the heavy door behind him. He shoved the unappetizing metal tray to the side and set out containers of Chinese take-out. 

Tommings wasted no time in grabbing the chopsticks and poking at the contents of the first container. "Thanks, man. This is great. The jail food ain't so good." 

Kono sat on the edge of the bunk and watched the junkie shovel in the food. "So Gary, they treatin' you okay, man?" 

"Oh yeah, no problem. Three squares and all the water I can drink." 

"You can't stay here forever you know. How about coming with me and having a talk with McGarrett?" 

Tommings laid down his chopsticks and turned to look at Kono, fear clearly visible on his face. "He'll kill me, man." 

Kono slid off the bunk and squatted in front of Tommings. "No, Gary. Nobody's gonna hurt you. Tell McGarrett officially what you know and we'll get dis guy off the streets for good. We need your help, man." 

Gary Tommings looked at the sincere, honest face that, despite his better judgment, he had come to trust over the years. Twirling the chopsticks around the noodles he reluctantly nodded. "Okay, man. I trust you. I hope I can trust McGarrett." 

Kono patted him on the back. "You can trust McGarrett. Believe me." 

H50 H50 H50

Things were moving quickly. Much more quickly than he had anticipated and not in the direction he had expected. It was impossible to understand how others could not understand things the way he did, but reality was upon him and he had to deal with it now in order to insure his future. Bradley momentarily hesitated as he reached for the shiny chrome handle on the smoked glass door. This was something he had planned and thought about for years, and now it was suddenly and unexpectedly upon him. Approaching the counter he smiled at the receptionist as he pulled out his HPD flat badge and showed his ID. "I'd like to retire." 

H50 H50 H50

It had taken just over an hour to end one phase of life and begin another. The counselor had tried to persuade him to take his retirement as a monthly pay check like most people, but he insisted on a cash payout. Once approved by the Retirement Board, the money would be transferred to his account in 24 hours. 

He hummed softly to himself as he walked out into the tropical sunshine, he just had a few loose ends to tie up and then he could enjoy the rest of his life! Reaching his car, he opened the door and slid behind the driver’s seat, he had one quick visit to make before he said his farewells to that brat of a college boy, he giggled out loud like an excited schoolgirl. Man, was he going to enjoy that visit! 

H50 H50 H50

"Hi, Baby." 

Tia nearly jumped out of her skin, the glass in her hand crashing to the floor. "You scared me!" She gasped, backing slowly away from the man towering over her and blocking her only means of escape. 

He laughed as he stepped towards her and gently caressed her face. “There’s no need for you to be scared if you have done what you were told!” he said softly, leaning down to kiss her face. Pulling away, Tia tried to dash around him but Bradley grabbed her arm, causing her to cry out in pain as he jerked her roughly back. "Where do you think you're going?" 

“Away from you!” She hissed bravely as she straightened up to her full height, “You and your lies! I’ve had enough! I’m not covering for you anymore!” 

Bradley squeezed her arm tighter, causing her once again to cry out in pain. "Really? And what do you plan on doing about it?" 

Tia laughed almost hysterically, “I’m going to call a cop, like I should have in the beginning. I mean a real cop and not a pretender like you!” Reaching into her pocket, she removed a small card and smiled triumphantly up at him as she laughed again, “Oh look, I just happen to have his business card - Detective Kelly, Hawaii Five-O. Isn’t he a friend of that cop you tried to kill?” 

"Why you little..." 

Summoning her courage she looked him straight in the eye. "McGarrett and Five-O are on to you. You won't get away with what you've done and I...I'm not going down with you. You can't fool them. They're onto you and your web of lies." 

"What did you tell him?" He roared, slamming her head against the wall, his rage magnifying his strength. 

“The truth!” Tia gasped aware that she was about to die no matter what she said. “I told them everything like I should have from the start.” 

“The truth? THE TRUTH? You don’t know how to tell the truth?” Bradley screamed as he slammed her head painfully into the wall again. “You’re just street trash, who couldn’t lie straight in bed! Why would they listen to you?” 

"Because I have no reason to lie to them and they know it." She gasped blinking back the darkness that hovered at the edges of her vision. She cried out as he slammed her body back into the wall again, her head exploding in agony as she heard him scream at her. 

“You’re just trash. I’m the cop! They wouldn’t believe you!” 

Her head slammed back against the wall and this time the agony exploded into a flash of white before the room suddenly darkened and his shouts faded away into nothingness. 

"Do you hear me?" He screamed again as he once more slammed her head viciously against the wall. Releasing his hold, he stepped back and watched as Tia's limp form slid to the floor. "This is all your fault. You brought this on yourself. You should learn to keep your mouth shut." Lifting his foot, he kicked the motionless body in the face, enjoying the sound of breaking bones as he whispered, “This is all your fault and that college brat of McGarrett’s! You shoulda kept ya mouth shut!” Kicking the body again, he muttered, “Well guess you won’t be squealing anymore and when I’m finished either will Williams!” Nudging the crumpled body with his foot one last time, Bradley spun around and headed for the door. She had it coming, and now he needed to make sure that Williams got what he too had coming. 

H50 H50 H50

Frustrated and annoyed, McGarrett grabbed his mug of coffee and retreated out onto the lanai. He growled softly to himself as his hand tightened around the mug. Bradley was a bad cop, who believed he was a law unto himself. A man who had a total disregard for anyone else but himself, he knew the system and used it to his advantage, managing so far to keep one step ahead of them with his street smarts. 

McGarrett shook his head, his arrogance would be his undoing, already he was slipping- the missing entry in his notebook might seem insignificant to some but it was just another nail in his coffin. Danno’s own statement had begun Bradley’s downfall, the missing notes just backed up the young detective’s statement. Hopefully if Tommings and the girl decided to co-operate, Bradley’s elaborate house of lies would come tumbling down around him. 

A light tap on his door was followed by the entrance of Kono, with Gary Tommings following hesitantly behind. Both men stood in front of the large desk, as McGarrett re-entered the office, Tommings fidgeting nervously, "Boss, Mr. Tommings would like to make a statement." 

McGarrett motioned for both men to sit down as he once again removed the tape recorder from the desk drawer. "Ok. What do you have to say?" 

H50H50H50

It was over an hour later that McGarrett thanked Tommings for having the courage to come forward with his statement. 

As Kono led Tommings from the office, Chin slid past them in the doorway, the look on his face warned McGarrett that the older detective’s visit with the girl had not proven as fruitful. 

Stepping in front of his boss’s desk, Chin’s disappointment was obvious. “No go with Tia Lonkiki, Boss, she’s sticking to her story.” He shook his head with sympathy and disgust, before he softly added, “But she’s scared, really scared. Bradley has a good hold over her. “

“You tried, Chin.” McGarrett told the upset man, “She has to realize that she can trust us.” 

The Chinese detective nodded unhappily and sat down onto one of the white chairs, nodding to Kono as the Hawaiian detective returned after delivering Tommings to the HPD officer waiting in the anteroom to return Tommings to the security of his cell. “Tommings has agreed to give us gave us a full statement in writing, boss.” Kono informed McGarrett as he eased himself into the chair. “He asked if he could finish eatin’ da Chinese food I brought him first, before he gives his statement.” 

McGarrett smiled and look at his two detectives. "That clinches it gentlemen. We have the probable cause we need to subpoena Miss Lonkiki but let’s go talk to her first. Now that Tommings has made a statement, maybe she will too.’ 

The two other detectives nodded and rose from their chairs as McGarrett stood up and grabbed his coat but their egress from the office was halted as the phone upon McGarrett’s desk began to ring. Turning back to his desk, McGarrett reached and picked up the phone snapping impatiently into the receiver, “McGarrett.” 

“Steve," Duke's voice came over the phone. "You're not going to believe this. Bradley just turned in his paperwork and pulled the plug." 

McGarrett looked at his detectives who had paused in the doorway, surprise written all over his face. "Bradley’s retired?" 

"Sure did, Steve, as of earlier today. Nobody saw it coming." "Thanks, Duke." Steve hung up the phone, leaning on it momentarily as he digested this new information. 

Suddenly a feeling of uneasiness came over him. No one left like that without a good reason. Bradley was up to something. An unexplainable sense of urgency now urged him toward the door. "Let's go, gentlemen." 

H50 H50 H50

Sauntering up to the HPD guard standing outside the Intensive Care room, Bradley grinned and nodded. “How’s it goin’ Kimo? Is Danny awake? I thought I’d drop in and pay him a quick visit. I know just how boring lying in a hospital bed can be!” 

"I don't know Brad.’ The officer said uncertainly, “He's not supposed to have any visitors. McGarrett made that pretty clear." 

“McGarrett’s talking about civilians,” Bradley answered confidently, “I know that he doesn’t mean a fellow officer in blue, why would he? But if you want to take his words literally…” Bradley shrugged and started to turn away, “tell Danny I said Hi and apologize for me that I wasn’t allowed to visit!” 

The young Hawaiian officer chewed his bottom lip for a few seconds before he called out to the man leaving, “Hang on Brad.” Bradley smiled to himself before he turned around slowly and looked back at the officer questioningly. “I guess it would be okay to let you in to see Danny but make it quick." 

"Quick wouldn't be any fun," Bradley muttered under his breath as he pushed past the officer and through the door, shutting it solidly behind him. 

Stepping across to the bed, he drew his gun and pressing the cold steel of the barrel against the sleeping man's head whispered, 'Guess who?' as Danny instantly woke at the terrifying sensation. 

Officer Kimo glanced nervously at hospital door he was guarding, suddenly regretting his decision to allow Bradley into Danny’s room. The orders from McGarrett was No Visitors allowed- Danny was still in Intensive Care and needed to rest and recover. What if McGarrett showed up? He'd be eaten alive. Quickly pushing the door open he stopped dead in his tracks. "Bradley? What are you doin' man?" 

Without taking his eyes from his victim, Bradley growled, "Kimo get out of here! This is none of your business!" Grabbing Williams by the hair to stop him from moving, the older HPD officer swung the gun at Kimo threateningly, "I said GET OUT OF HERE!" 

Kimo backed toward the door, reaching behind him to pull it open, not willing to take his eyes off the person he thought he knew. "Sure thing man, just be cool." 

Sprinting to the nurses’ desk, Kimo grabbed the phone and dialed the number as quickly as his shaking hand would allow. "Dispatch,” he nearly shouted when the call was answered, "It’s Officer Kaneako, I need an urgent patch through to McGarrett, Now!" 


	10. Chapter 10

Pulling up in front of the small-unpainted timber home, the three detectives alighted from their car before walking up the uneven pathway to the open door. Inside they could hear the soft music from a radio playing but McGarrett’s knocks went unanswered. The dark haired detective frowned as he stepped into the living room and called loudly, "McGarrett, Five-O, Miss Lonkiki we would like to talk to you!"

The house remained silent and still, almost menacing. Silently unholstering his gun, McGarrett nodded at his two detectives, giving them the silent order to spread out and search the house carefully. It was only a matter of seconds before the grisly discovery was made. Kono's voice rang through the small house, bringing his associates to his side in seconds. 

The battered and bloody body of the young woman slumped on the floor next to the wall made McGarrett’s heart sink as the bloody smear that marred the wall above her told the detectives of the brutality inflicted on their victim. Years of experience telling them she was already dead without even needing to touch her. 

"Dammit!" McGarrett growled in frustration, guilt and anger as he slammed his fist onto the table, "I should have known! Bradley is cleaning up! I should have had you bring her in! I should have realized he would do this!" 

Chin was crouched near the lifeless body as he glanced up, "Boss, you don't have a crystal ball. You had no way of knowing this would happen." 

Shaking his head, almost as if denying the softly spoken statement, Steve turned towards Kono, “You better get Che and Doc over here and an APB out on Bradley!” 

“On it, Boss,” the Hawaiian detective responded, turning and hurrying back out of the front door as the lead detective walked closer to the body. 

“Looks like he beat her head into the wall, Steve.” Chin said softly, staring at the bloodied back of Tia’s head before glancing back up at the red stain on the wall. 

“Yeah,” Steve agreed as he knelt down beside him. 

"Steve!" Kono shouted from the front door, "Somethin's goin' on at da hospital!" 

A look of fear and horror flickered across the lead detective's face as he quickly stood and ran towards the door, his detective on his heels as he grated out between clenched teeth, "My God, he's gone after Danno!" Remembering his obligation to the young woman lying dead in the kitchen, he turned suddenly, "Chin, we'll get an HPD unit here to relieve you as soon as possible." 

Chin nodded his understanding as the other detectives ran for the door. "I'll be there as soon as I can." But his parting words floated unheard by his boss as he watched the two men run out to the car. 

H50 H50 H50

The unmistakable cold sensation of a barrel of a gun being pressed against his head brought Danny Williams into a state of full alertness despite the pain medication that was flowing through his body and he opened his eyes wide to find himself staring into the grinning insane face of Bradley. He gasped and pulled away but any attempts of an escape were thwarted as Bradley grabbed his hair and pulled him closer. It was only then did the young injured detective become aware of a second person standing near the door. 

"Bradley? What are you doin' man?" 

Danny winced, as Bradley’s grip in his hair grew tighter as he heard the older man growl, “Kimo get out of here. This is none of your business!" 

He saw the gun swing towards the young HPD officer and reached slowly and carefully up with a trembling hand as Bradley yelled, “"I said GET OUT OF HERE!" 

"Sure thing man, just be cool." 

The small distraction was all he needed as he grabbed for the gun and tried to pull it away. He knew he was no match in his current condition to wrench the gun free from Bradley’s hand but he was not about to lie back and risk Bradley using it against an innocent man. Using what little strength that he possessed, Danny pulled the barrel of the gun down and attempted to twist it free from Bradley’s hand. 

Startled by Williams’ foolhardy grab for his gun, Bradley felt the gun slip momentarily from his grasp. A roar of anger erupted from his throat as he tightened his grip on the gun and tried to point it upwards towards Williams’ head, “Why you little….”

Ignoring the pain that tore through his body, Danny grabbed the gun with both hands as he struggled desperately to point it down and away from his body but Bradley was just too strong. The room suddenly reverberated with the sound of gunfire and Danny cried out as his leg erupted in fiery pain, his hands releasing the gun as he instinctively grabbed for his leg as tears of pain rolled down his face. 

“What the hell?” Bradley screamed as he pulled the gun free and slammed the barrel down striking the side of Danny’s head. “You mess up all of my plans!” he screamed again as the gun rose and fell, hitting the injured man over and over again. “You’re the reason why everything has gone wrong. You don’t deserve to live!!” 

H5OH5OH5O

Steve and Kono nearly leaped from the elevator as soon as the doors slid open. Several HPD officers quickly gathered outside Danny's room, ready to help but at the moment unable to do so. Kimo hurried toward the detectives, beginning his explanation almost before he was within hearing range. "I'm sorry Mr. McGarrett, I never dreamed Bradley would do something like that. He's pupule!" 

The lead detective put a hand on Kimo's shoulder, "Slow down officer. What did Bradley do? What's going on?" 

Kimo had just begun to explain when everyone jumped as the sounds of a violent struggle and Danny’s pain filled cries were heard coming from the room. 

"Danno!" Steve lunged toward the closed ICU room door, angrily yanking away as Kono tried to stop him. 

Danny cried out in agony as he tried to roll away but the pull of the chest tubes and IVs kept him trapped on the bed as the fierce beating continued. He was vaguely aware as the door to his room crashed open and Bradley grabbed him half off the bed. Unable to stop the cry of agony that escaped as the violent movement tore the plastic tube from his chest, Danny struggled weakly as Bradley pulled the injured detective close, using Danny as a human shield as he turned towards the door. 

Pulling out his gun and bursting through the door Steve, like Kimo before him, was stopped in his tracks as he found himself facing Bradley who was armed with a 4" .38 blue steel revolver and holding a bleeding Danno in front of him, his gun pressed hard against Danny’s head, his finger on the trigger. 

"Take a look McGarrett." Bradley shouted triumphantly, holding the gasping, bleeding man as he shielded himself behind him. "Take a look at your Golden Boy." He suddenly began shaking Danny violently, unable to control the rage, "This is all your fault!” 

"Stop it!" McGarrett ordered, taking a cautious step forward, "You're going to kill him!" 

"That's the idea, Mr. McGarrett.’ Bradley sneered coldly at the lead detective, “You let this little brat here sweet talk you into taking my job and now he's going to pay for it." 

Steve was horrified. Danny was barely conscious, struggling to breathe, blood saturating the white sheet that was now tangled around his legs. McGarrett kept his eyes on the deranged man holding his best friend as he nodded and softly agreed. "Maybe you're right, Bradley. Maybe taking on an inexperienced kid like him was a mistake." 

Laughing hysterically, Bradley shook his head, “Ya think it was a mistake, McGarrett? It was more than a mistake! The whole reputation of Five-O suffered for it. Look at how badly he messed up and got himself shot. But if that wasn’t bad enough, the little brat lied and accused a good officer like me of not responding. He couldn’t take the heat of his own stuff-up, so he tried to use me as his scapegoat!” Looking down at the semiconscious man in his arm, Bradley shook Danny violently and pressed the gun harder against his victim’s skull as he growled, “Didn’t cha, college boy?” 

It was all Steve could do not to rush the gun wielding former officer, and he dug his nails into his palm in frustration. Diplomacy was the only way he was going to be able to save his youngest detective. He held his breath as he saw Danny move. 

Lifting his head, the young detective looked blearily up at his captor, “I didn’t lie! You ignored my call!” 

“You lied!” Bradley screamed, shaking Danny roughly, as he demanded, “Tell him you lied!” 

McGarrett cringed as Bradley shook Danny again, "Stop it, Bradley! You wanna talk, you talk to me! He’s hurt and he doesn’t know what he is saying. The doctors have told me the pain medication he’s on makes him imagine things that didn’t happen..." 

Bradley stopped and stared at McGarrett, "You see. He did lie! I told you so! He lied about everything. He even had you fooled! But he never fooled me." Shaking Danny violently again, he screamed. “Didn’t you, College Boy?" Using the gun, Bradley pointed towards the blood that was now pooling around Danny’s leg, "He did that too. It was his fault. He pulled the gun out of my waistband and tried to kill me. He's been out to get me ever since he tricked you into giving him my job!" 

"I can see that now." Steve said quietly as he moved a step closer to the two men, as he slowly re-holstered his gun and held his hands up in the air in an attempt to convince the deranged man that he was no longer a threat. "I'm sorry that I didn't listen to you earlier but I promise I will listen to you now, if you hand me the gun and let Williams go." 

"See McGarrett. I knew you'd understand if someone just explained it to." Steve sucked in a sharp breath as Bradley shook the now unconscious man again in an effort to emphasize his point, "But don't feel bad. This lying little college boy fooled a lot of people." 

Steve held out his hand as he took another cautious step forward, "Give me the gun, Bradley, and we can talk." he ordered softly 

“It’s his fault that Tia got hurt. He wanted her to lie for him as well.” Bradley explained as McGarrett moved closer, “I tried to explain to her that lying to cover for him was wrong but she wouldn't listen." He growled in grief and anger as his finger tightened on the trigger, "But she was scared of him! It’s all his fault!" 

"I know," McGarrett said quickly, afraid that his injured detective was running out of time, "I didn't know it then but I know it now. Come on Bradley, it’s not too late. Give me the gun and let’s talk." 

Bradley let out a breath before he slowly nodded and held out his gun for McGarrett to take. Looking down at the man he still held in his arm, he looked back up at McGarrett and asked, "Do you want me to book him? Murder One for Tia's death would be a good start." 

Steve nodded his agreement as he took Bradley’s gun and slipped it into his coat pocket before he reached for Danny, carefully sliding him back onto the bed. Reaching for Bradley’s arm, he helped the mentally ill officer up and led him towards the door and away from his closest friend, "Yeah that sounds like a good start. Just come with me and I'll have one of the other officers take care of the paperwork." 

"Thanks Steve. I knew you'd listen to reason." Bradley smiled before he turned and looked up at McGarrett and eagerly asked, “As for my promotion to Five-O, when do you want me to start?” 

H5OH5OH5O

The first rays of dawn peeked through the small window as McGarrett rose from his chair and began to pace the room. Danny had not yet awoken after surgery to remove the bullet from his thigh and to reinsert the chest tube that was so violently pulled out during the hostage siege yesterday afternoon. 

Unable to stop the shiver that shook his body as he remembered the horrifying sight of his critically injured young friend being held with a gun to his head, McGarrett turned and stared out of the window. Bradley had been a bully, lying and intimidating his way through every situation, even blaming his victims for his own insane actions. Shaking his head in disbelief McGarrett recalled the insane officer’s claims that Danno had robbed him of his rightful position on Five-O. Even if he had not selected Danno, Bradley never stood a chance of being part of the Five-O team. 

A painful soft cough followed by a moan from the bed caught his attention and he turned and hurried to the side of the bed, smiling as Danny’s eyes slowly flickered open. Gently placing his hand on the top of the patient’s curly head, "Hey welcome back, Sleepy head.” 

Danny blinked as the familiar figure that leaned above him slowly came into focus. Licking dry lips, he weakly whispered, “Hi Steve.” Shifting slightly, he gasped at the pain that seemed to be attacking him from everywhere. 

“Doc said that you are going to be fine.” Steve began quietly, his hand sliding down to gently squeeze Danny’s shoulder in sympathy as he spoke, “You are going to be sore for a couple of days, your lung was re-torn when the chest tube was pulled out and the bullet caused some muscle damage in your leg but Doc says with some rest and physio you are good for a full recovery.” 

"Bullet?" Danny whispered, confused as vague, disjointed images floated through his battered brain. 

“You were shot in the leg.” Steve explained, worried with the apparent memory loss of what had happened only hours before. “Bradley managed to get into your room, he took you hostage.” 

“He wanted…me to lie!” Danny whispered as small snatches of the memory solidified. 

Steve could feel his throat tightening as he took in the new bandages and injuries that now marred his best friend, and how helpless he has been to prevent them. “But you wouldn’t. You really put up a fight, aikane. Even when he was hurting you, you refused to give in to his bullying.” 

“What happened with… Bradley?” Danny asked breathlessly, grimacing as his bruised face hurt with the effort of talking.

"He's in custody, Danno. He won't bother you anymore." Steve answered truthfully. 

The young detective shook his head, “He’s sick, Steve, he didn’t know what he… was doing... I hope he can get… the help he needs. He’s not responsible…for his actions.” 

McGarrett shook his head amazed at the concern and compassion that this young man had for the man who hated him so much that he had deliberately ignored his call for assistance and then tried to kill him all because of an insane idea that Danno had robbed him of his promotion. Squeezing Danny’s arm, Steve whispered, “We’ll talk about Bradley’s actions later, Aikane, now all I want you to be concerned with is resting and getting stronger.” 

Danny nodded as he allowed his eyes to drift closed, “Promise me Steve… that you will go home… and get…some sleep…as well…” he murmured, “I know…these hospital…chairs are…killers to sleep…in.” 

Steve stroked the back of his fingers against the pale cheek, marveling again at the most amazing person he had ever known. "I promise, Danno.” he whispered fondly down at the sleeping man in the bed, "I will go home tomorrow to sleep in my own bed, maybe." 


	11. Chapter 11

Epilogue

Bradley had on his best brown suit and stood beside his lawyer as he contritely faced the judge as he pleaded no contest to the charges of battery and manslaughter, agreeing to accept whatever verdict the judge determined as appropriate as he listened to his lawyer speak on his behalf. 

"So you see, my client is not a malicious person and is not a threat to society. He's a good man who has selflessly protected and served his community for thirty years." the lawyer paused to emphasize his point as he continued in an almost conspiratorial voice, "The stress just got to be too much for him and he focused that anger on one person." He looked down at the personnel folder in front of him. "He retired the other day so he isn't even a cop any more. Let's not let one moment of indiscretion erase a lifetime of work. Would you be willing to accept that my client was under a great deal of stress and suffered from a complete psychotic break when these crimes occurred? Now my client has been stabilized on medication, he deeply regrets his actions. I beg the court to allow him do his time in an appropriate medical facility where he can get the psychiatric help that he so desperately requires."

The judge nodded solemnly before he turned to the defendant standing in the dock. "Mr. Bradley, the court accepts your plea of no contest to the charges filed against you. Taking your career as a law enforcement officer into consideration, I'm sentencing you to the Hawai’i State Psychiatric Hospital for a period of confinement to be determined by two State Psychiatrists." 

Bradley had been looking at the floor as the judge spoke, but now looked up and met his eyes, "Thank you, Sir." 

At a look from the judge, the bailiff stepped forward and took Bradley by the arm, leading him toward a side door. He would begin serving his sentence immediately. He turned and smiled at the young detective watching him closely from the gallery. “Aloha Danny Boy, I’ll see you in a short while!’ he giggled as he was led away. 

PAU


End file.
